Sisters?
by Jayde1997
Summary: After difficult day at the DPD where a mission had gone south, Annie returned to her apartment,and checked her mail to find a Manila envelope containing a Annie came across a letter amongst other Items . Will Annie's life be changed?
1. Finding out

Chapter 1) finding out

After difficult day at the DPD where a mission had gone south, Annie returned to her apartment,and checked her mail to find a Manila envelope contain what looked to be adoption papers accompanied by some photos of Annie at different stages of her life. Amongst this Annie came across a letter

"dear Annie  
, I don't know wether you were ever told you were adopted or not, my name is Elaine Richardson and. I am your biological mother .  
I gave you up because I couldn't look after another child I already had a 12yr old. Annie you have a sister her name is Joan and I can't tell you anything else about her ,but I'd like to get the chance to know you and how you turned out and for you to met your sister one day.

Although that maybe hard as she thinks you died at child birth , I couldn't tell her that I gave you away. Your probably thinking how could I give you away, I know my answers will upset you but the reason I gave you away is because I didn't want another baby, I didn't want to have to raise you and your biological father had just passed away.

I received photos every few years from your parent the walkers and I know that doesn't make up for anything , but know I am very sorry for giving you up

I know this is hard to read but I'd like for you to get into contact with me if that's what you want please call me my number and address is on the back of this letter  
Your mother  
Elaine Richardson "

Annie stared at the letter for over an hour before she could form thoughts. She'd called her sister or not-sister? Danielle. This whole thing was beyond confusing to Annie.

When Danielle picked up the phone Annie didn't bother saying hello she just came out and asked "Danielle am I adopted?" Annie realised her voce sounded so vulnerable.

Her sisters reply unnerved her though " um.. How'd you find out mom and dad have been dead for years"  
Angrily Annie snapped " so I am ?! And you knew! I know because I got a letter from someone saying she was my mother "  
"oh Annie I am sorry mom and dad told me not to tell you I am so sorry" was Danielle's reply  
Annie just responded with "it's to late for that now" and hung up.  
*****

Sinking to the floor with her phone still in her hand Annie cried thinking about how she had been lied to her whole life.  
After her tears had slowed Annie remember Joan Campbell her boss telling her not so long ago that the people you can count on we here with in the agency.  
Almost robotically Annie called Joan hoping She would bring some clarity to this situation. On the second ring Joan answered "Joan Campbell" came though the sound waves, but Annie couldn't form words  
Back at Langley Joan Campbell checked her caller ID reading 'Annie Walker' Joan tried to get a response " hello... Annie... " .after a moment Joan heard a small whimper realising Annie must be crying as another whimper came through Joan began to worry. Quickly grabbing her keys and purse Joan continued to try and coax an answer from her operative. " Annie what's wrong?" No answer "Annie... Hey "

Annie heard Joan's concerned tone and tried to respond but all she could manage was "j..j..Joan" . Joan was relieved to have the small reply and instantly said "hey you okay?" "N..n..no" was the shaken response "do you want me to send Auggie over?" A quick "no!" Followed by a loud sob was the reply " Annie " Joan spoke softly as she reached her car "I'm coming over, no arguments"  
"Oh..oh..ok" was all Annie said. Joan not wanting Annie to do anything rash responded with "stay on the line with me, you don't have to talk but keep the line open until I get there" . Another shaky responses of "ok" had Joan speeding to Annie's apartment,having never heard her favourite operative so distraught .  
******

On arrival Joan knocked on Annie's door before getting the hidden key from where Annie had told her when she'd first moved. Letting herself in quietly Joan called out to Annie "hey it's Joan Annie where are you" , walking through the apartment Joan found Annie curl into a ball on her bedroom floor.  
Shocked by the sight of her favourite operatives form and the the loud sobs wrenching through her body Joan dropped to her knees taking Annie in her arms whispering "shhhhhhh... It's okay...shh calm down and tell me what's wrong...shush"  
After a few minutes Joan heard Annie begin to talk "how...how could they...how could she...she...she knew the whole time...the whole time she didn't tell me.. Oh god"

Thoroughly confused by this Joan loosened her grip on Annie and asked "what did they know, who knew"

Finally feeling a little bit stronger Annie stood up slowly with the help of Joan and walked over to her bed picking up the contents of the manilla envelop turning it over to Joan . Annie quietly sat on her bed and said " Danielle... She knew" .  
Still confused Joan sat beside Annie quietly reading through the adoption forms, looking over pictures of Annie as a child and finally reading the letter realising this to be the reason for Annie's break down, Joan slowly read through the letter At the mention of "Elaine Richardson and a 12yr old daughter named Joan " Joan gasped before quickly standing to pace in front of Annie.  
at the sound of Joan's fist loudly connecting with Annie's wall, Annie jumped with a silent scream, turning around Joan realised her actions scared Annie so she quickly soothed her. Before telling Annie to stay in her room for a moment , Joan walked out into the living room grabbing her phone to call Arthur as he picked up Joan quickly said "Arthur I..I I need you to come to Annie's apartmenT PLEASE"  
Arthur was confused by Joan's desperate tone so he asked" Joan what's going on "  
" Annie she called me upset because of this letter she got in the mail saying she was adopted and I read the letter and papers and oh my god Arthur she she she's my my baby sister" Joan responded sounding horrified as she thought her little sibling had died but she was really the person Joan had had working for her for 3years .  
Arthur was starting to understand why Joan sounded so scared he had been told about her mother losing a baby in childbirth when Joan was 12. He responded with "hey I'll be there soon go tell Annie the truth about who she is "  
Joan was scared at the thought and said "Arthur she's a wreck if I tell her she'll hate me"  
"No Joan, she'll hate you If you don't tell her"  
"Okay Arthur but please get here soon and don't bring Auggie she didn't want him "  
"Okay sweetie I love you " with that Arthur hung up leaving Joan to return to Annie and tell her that the mother would gave her up was really their mother.

Walking into Annie's bedroom Joan found Annie sitting on the bed calmer than she had been. Joan slowly walker over and sat next to Annie, speaking softly Joan asked Annie to face her. Once Annie followed Joan's requested Joan began to talk again just as softly as before afraid to spook Annie.

"Annie, did you hear any of that phone call I just had ?"  
"No, I uh didn't I stayed here"  
"Okay, Annie what I am about to tell you is probably going to upset and maybe even make you hate me, but you have to know "  
"I uh oh okay.. What is it"  
"When I read the adoption papers and the letter, I realised something"  
"What was it" Annie asked cautiously  
"Your not going to like this but, it appears that your biological parents are my parents" came Joan's hesitant as Annie's eyes widened in surprise before filling with tears again, Joan felt her own eyes fill.  
Turning away for a second Annie turned back to Joan to find Joan silently hesitantly crawled over to Joan and wrapped her arms around her as they both cried, as the tears slowed Annie spoke "why would I hate the only person who has told me the truth about this whole thing"  
Joan shrugged her shoulders and said "I just thought you'd be mad she kept me but not you, I know you probably feel unwanted and unloved but you have to know that when I found out our mother was pregnant I was so excited to have a baby sibling and If I'd know she'd wanted to give you up I would have tried to stop it"

Annie's composure slipped again as she cried Joan hugged her and said "she screwed us both over, I never got to be your big sister but I want to be there for you I want to be you big sister if you'll have me "

Annie response was " Joan you once told me the people we can count on are those we have in the agency ,tonight before you even knew what was going on you came straight over, if anything you've been like a big sister since i started at the agency . I'd be glad of you would be my official big sister."

Joan quickly nodded "yes Annie I'd love that".  
********

Hearing a knock at the door Annie looked at Joan and said "I wasn't expecting any one " as she moved to get up Joan quickly said "that phone call I was talking about it was Arthur he's at the door", "okay " was all Annie said as both she and Joan moved to get the door.  
Upon the door opening Arthur saw both Annie and his wife's eyes red and puffy from crying. Worried Joan hadn't yet told Annie he stepped in the apartment closing the door behind him he asked Joan "did you tell her" Annie just looked between Arthur and Joan before bursting out laughing .the suddenness of Annie's laughing worried Joan who nodded yes to Arthur's question before moving over to Annie and saying " hey what's funny"  
Annie calmed herself before replying "I just found out I am adopted and my boss is my long lost sister and I just realised that my boss's boss is my brother in law , it just seemed funny when Arthur walked in"  
Joan though about it for a minute before laughing herself. Once the laughter died down Arthur asked "are you okay Annie this is quiet the shock"  
Annie replied with a simple "it's still feels unreal you know, but I think I'll be okay .thanks to Joan"  
Joan shocked at Annie's words said " thanks to me? Annie all I did was tell you that I wanted to be your big sister"  
"No Joan , you didn't just do that you showed up and told me that I may have been unwanted by our mother but you still wanted me and you were just here and thank you "  
Joan quickly hugged Annie and said "you don't have to thank me that's what big sisters are for aren't they?" Annie laugh at this  
Arthur feeling like he was imposing on a sisterly moment didn't say anything until the Hug broke, realising both girls were looking at him he just said " hey I have a sister In law ,if you want me to beat anyone up just call although I think Joan will beat me to it"  
Joan nodded and said "damn straight no ones going to touch my baby sister "  
At this they all laughed. Arthur said "Joan you need me here or do you want me to leave you to get to know your sister better?" Joan looked at Annie questioningly and said "can you go get us some dinner and alcohol? Please " Annie's face brightened at the prospects of alcohol after the days events she quietly said to Joan "do you want to talk?" " Joan simply replied with "yup, I said I warned to be your big sister, I want to know you and so will Arthur If that's okay with you, but I am also hungry so Arthur can get you and I food if you don't want him here he will leave"  
At Joan's statement Annie quickly said " no you and Arthur should stay, I don't want to be on my own right now"  
Joan said " why don't you go pack a few things" at this Annie looked at Joan strangely as did Arthur . "Why?" Was all Annie said " because you are going to stay with me and Arthur for a little while . That way we can get to know more about each other outside work and you don't have to be alone "  
At Joan's sisterly act Annie smiled before asking "are your sure Joan? You and Arthur don't have to"  
Arthur replied to this "Annie your Joan's little sister that makes you my little sister now and I want for you and Joan to spend time together outside of the office"  
Joan quickly added "no arguments Annie your staying with us"  
"Okay" Annie said silently turning into her bedroom.

*******  
Arthur having left in his own car to get them some dinner before heading to the Campbell residence, left Annie and Joan to drive to Joan's together in Joan's car. After 20minutes of nervous silence a thought occurred to Annie  
"Hey Joan..." Annie ask hesitantly  
"What's up Annie?"  
"What happens at work now? Do I have to leave the DPD? And what are we supposed to do about the others " Annie responded in a scared voice Joan had never heard from her  
Taking a moment to gather her thoughts Joan responded. " Annie, there's no rule that I know of ever saying that siblings can't work in the same department but I am not sure we'll ask Arthur when we get home and as for the others in the department I'll let you decide wether or when you want to tell them, but you don't have to"  
After that the rest of the ride was silent .  
********

Arriving at the house Joan walked inside with Annie hesitantly trailing behind her, noting Annie's skittish movements Joan reached out to take Annie's hand in her own, giving it a reassuring squeeze, Joan spoke "hey, my house is your house okay? You can stay in the guest room come on"  
Nodding silently Annie allowed Joan to lead her by hand to the guest room, on arrival Joan took Annie's bag placing it on the dresser before leading Annie over to sit on the bed.

"Hey, I know this is incredibly weird ,but I want you to feel like you can talk to me about any thing " Joan started the conversation  
"I just can't believe her!,she knew all this time she knew and she didn't tell me if she had of then maybe we wouldn't be finding out this way we would have already known or at least I'd know I was adopted" Annie finally express that she felt betrayed by Danielle ,realising she'd just said that to her 'sister' about her sister or not sister Annie turned away from Joan, worried she may of offended her. Only to have Joan turn Annie's face toward her own and say -  
"Hey, it's okay I am pretty mad myself having thought you were dead . Your right they should of told you about your adoption your parents and Danielle should have, just like I should of been told you were given up. But no one told us and now we have to decide what to do about it "  
"When I first read the letter I called Danielle and asked if I was adopted , you know she said 'how'd you find out and then something about mum and dad telling her not to tell me, they all lied to me and I just don't know what's real and what's not anymore" Annie says weakly trying to hold off tears  
"It's going to be okay Annie, I am going to make sure of that, okay?"  
"How can you promise that, Joan ?"  
"I Can promise that because even if I don't know much about being a big sister, I do know things about you, you got over mercer even though it hurt, in the three years I've known you as your boss you've never once let go of something you believe in ,you have always kept of right now you don't have to fight alone anymore because I am going to always fight for you" by the end of Joan's answer both girls we in tears again, without saying r anything to reply Annie crawled to Joan and hugged her.  
As Annie began to sob Joan held her tighter wishing she could take away the pain and confusion that is consuming Annie .  
**

Ten minutes later Arthur walked through the front door with a pack of beers, pizza and a bottle of vodka knowing Joan likes vodka after a particularly draining day. Leaving everything in the kitchen Arthur slowly made his way through the house looking for Joan and Annie, coming to the room opposite the room he shares with Joan he peers in to see both girls asleep holding onto one another.  
Walking further into the room he sees tear tracks mixed with both girls mascara running down their checks, at the sight Arthur feels he's heart break.  
Waiting a few minutes Arthur approaches Joan and gently shakes her awake,  
"Hey" he speaks softly as to not wake Annie  
"Your home," Joan says attempting to get up with out waking Annie only to have Annie wake at the movement  
Noticing Annie blinking Arthur speaks "hey Annie I brought pizza, you and Joan come down and eat please"  
Turning back to Annie Joan sees Annie Shake her head 'no' "I am not hungry thanks" Annie says quietly  
"Annie you have to eat I know you skipped lunch today come on" Joan said authoritatively.  
"How did you - uh- fine" Annie said back . At this Joan smirked and both moved down to the kitchen.  
They ate in silence until Joan remembered Annie asking wether she'd have to switch departments now . Joan asked Arthur "is there any rule that says Annie and I can't work in the same department at work?"  
"Nope it's very uncommon but I think you two will be okay " Arthur said  
"Okay" Joan said

After dinner Joan and Annie returned to 'Annie's room' , and told each other things about themselves.  
An hour or two later Annie and Joan felt as thought they'd known each other for ever.  
After Joan finished telling Annie about her decision to join the CIA , Joan sent Annie of for a shower and went to talk to Arthur .  
"Hey" Joan said  
"Hey honey, how are you feeling?"  
"I am okay, I am just mad at my mom, how could she not tell me Arthur?, she sent my little sister away !and now Annie feels like everything she every knew was a lie. What do I do?" Joan asked blinking back tears  
"Hey come here" Arthur says pulling Joan onto his lap and kissing her cheek "it's okay to feel mad maybe even betrayed but you and Annie will get through this together, she is a lot like you when you were her age, just be there for her okay "  
"I uh I can do that"  
"Good girl,where is Annie ?"  
"In the shower, Arthur I want to know why mum sent Annie away and why she told me she was dead " Joan says hesitantly  
" why don't you call her. If you want you can wait until Annie comes out and have her listen and maybe even talk to your mum if she wants to"  
"I'll call her after I ask Annie if she wants to listen in"  
Joan turned and kissed Arthur on the lips before sliding off his lap and snuggling in next to him on the couch.  
Annie silently walked into the living room and sat on the floor by Joan's feet , Joan silently looked at Arthur for an encouraging nod before reaching over to pat Annie on the head and saying  
"Annie, I am going to call my mother because I want to know why she did why she did that to you and why she let me believe you were dead, I want to know if you want to sit in on the call you don't have to speak and we don't have to tell her your there unless you want to , Annie do you want to listen or talk to her ?"  
"Joan can I listen please ?"  
"Okay "

Dialling the number of Elaine Richardson her mother, Joan looked at Annie next to her and said "hey no matter what happens you'll always have me okay?"  
"Okay" was Annie's nervous reply.  
Joan pressed the call button placing the phone on speaker between them and waiting silently for Elaine to answer  
"Hello" Elaine answers  
"Mom" Joan say cooly  
"Joanie is that you?"  
"Yup, mum I have to ask you something" Joan spoke hesitantly, at this point Annie grasped Joan's hand and squeezed it hoping to be strong for Joan .  
"What is it Hun?"  
"When I was twelve you were pregnant, what happened to the baby ?"  
"She died Joan, you already know this"  
At that remark Annie had to fight to regain control over her emotions she wanted to scream  
"No! She didn't die mother" Joan snapped  
"Joan she did, I am not lying to you"  
"You know I'd love to believe you but, I have seen the adoption forms signed by you, the photos of her and the letter you sent to her about how sorry you are and how you want to get to know her and for her to get to know me " Joan's anger rose at her mother lies ,Annie having never seen Joan so mad squeezed her hand trying to calm her in anyway.  
A sigh came through the airwaves followed by " how do you know any of that Joan?"  
"You want to know how I found out, you know what I'd love to know why my baby sister was given away and why I was lead to believe she's dead, when really she's been working under me for over 3yrs mother! How could you do this to her and me !"  
Joan's voice cracked, Annie thinking it best to try and calm her rubbed Joan's back soothingly.  
"Joan " Elaine sighed "this is not a discussion we should have over the phone"  
"I need to know why mother and frankly so does Annie !"  
At this point Joan rested her head on Annie's shoulder  
"How about I come by tomorrow and explain this to you?"  
Joan look to Annie before saying "hold on a minute ,I need to go talk to Arthur" . Joan put the call on hold before saying to Annie " I want to know, do you? . I don't want to be here for this conversation on my own. If you aren't ready I'll ask Arthur but you should have the option first, what do you want to do Annie ?"  
"I uh I don't know if I am ready for this, but I want to be here for you so , I want to be there" Annie said  
"Are you sure Annie ?"  
"Yes"  
"Okay" Joan reconnected the call and said "I'll see you tomorrow mum "  
Okay bye Joanie " Elaine replied  
"Bye" with that Joan disconnected the call.

They sat in silence thinking about the call Annie was mad about the letter she had gotten and 'Elaine' telling Joan she was dead even though the letter stating she wanted to tell Joan the truth. Joan was frustrated and angry that her mother tried to lie to her again even with Annie sitting there.' Oh god Annie ', Joan thought 'dammit I shouldn't have let Arthur talk me into letting her listen' . Looking over at Annie Joan noticed she just seemed confused and angry, but she wasn't crying Joan took that as a positive.  
A knock came at 'Annie's door' and it slowly opened as Arthur poked his head into see if the call was over. Annie noticed him first giving him a small smile and slight hand wave gesturing him inside.  
Joan hadn't noticed the knock whilst she paced around the room, Arthur slowly approached her cautious of her mood. Before anyone spoke Joan punched a wall for the second time that evening,then slide onto the floor pulling her knees to her chest and sobbing angrily.  
At this both Annie and Arthur jumped to their feet and moved over to Joan . Annie slide down next to Joan whispering "hey...shhh...Joan you'll be okay...shh" . Annie's attempts to sooth Joan feel on deaf ears as the sobs got louder. Annie looked helplessly to Arthur hoping he could sooth her sister. Arthur having watched both girls sat on Joan's other side, picking her up,placing her in his lap. Arthur rubbed her back and said "hey honey you did great come on let it out"  
Burying her head in Arthur's chest Joan cried, looking over at Annie Arthur saw her silently crying, not knowing what to do with two crying girls he shifted Joan over, grabbed Annie's shoulders and pull her over to them.  
Arthur sat there for a long while soothing both girls, rubbing Annie's back and kissing Joan's forehead.  
When Joan regained composure she looked at Arthur and kissed him. When the kiss ended Joan lifted her head to find Arthur's other arm wrapped around Annie whose face was tear stained ,noticing she was asleep Joan quietly moved from Arthur's lap to the bed turning it down.  
Joan then said "Arthur can you pick her up please "  
Arthur nodded picking Annie up and putting her in the bed, helping Joan cover her over they left the room.  
"Thank you for soothing her Arthur, it's been a hard day for her" Joan said as they entered their room and got in to bed  
"Hey "Arthur said "she's your sister that makes her mine now to and it's been a hard day for both of you come here"  
Joan nodded and crawled over to Arthur cuddling into him , she feel asleep


	2. The visit

2) the visit

The following morning , Annie awoke to hear Joan and Arthur in the the kitchen. Slowly getting up Annie walked down stairs.  
"Morning" Annie announced her presence  
"Morning" Joan said  
"Morning Annie how'd you sleep" Arthur asked  
"Okay thanks, "  
After getting Annie a cup of coffee Joan sat down next to her and said "are you ready for this?"  
"I think so " Annie said  
Arthur checked his watch, before saying "I have to go to work now, bye Annie, bye Joan "  
Joan stood and walked over to Arthur kissing him softly she said "bye,honey"  
*****

After Arthur left Joan and Annie returned to their coffees. When Annie spoke "Joan what time is Elaine coming?"  
"At about 11:30, why?"  
"I was thinking about going for a run, do you want to come?"  
"Yeah sure, let's change I'll meet you here in 10 minutes" Joan responded both stronger today .  
"Okay"  
On their run Joan and Annie got to know each other better,they made jokes and on the way back they raced.  
Upon arriving home Joan noticed a car in the driveway, slowing to a walk and calling "Annie " so she'd stop.  
Joan turned to Annie and said "she's early"  
Annie Immediately looked scared, grabbing her hand Joan said "hey you can do this we'll just go in jump in a shower and then talk to her okay"  
Annie turned back to face Joan seeing the calm and reassuring look in her ice blue eyes Annie nodded "okay,but don't leave me "  
"Never" Joan spoke a assuringly "come on"  
Together they walked to the door where Joan's mother was waiting "Joanie,where have you been ? And who is this?"  
Scared Annie moved behind Joan. Noticing this Joan squeeze her hand again, Joan turned to Annie and said "go have a shower ". Nodding Annie entered the house and all but ran to the bathroom.  
Turning back to her mother Joan said "I went for a run, I am going to have a quick shower and then we are going to talk"  
With that Joan went into her ensuite ,having a 5minute shower and getting changed Joan walked into the hall way and over to the 2nd bathroom knocking Joan spoke "I am finished if you are I'll be in the living room okay "  
As Joan moved away from the door Annie opened it "ok I am ready" was all she said before gripping Joan's hand and following her into the living room.

Elaine eyed Annie carefully before turning to Joan "Joanie this is not something your friend need to hear about"  
At this Annie laugh a cynical laugh ,then turned to Joan saying "do you want to tell her or should I?"  
"Go ahead" Joan said proud that Annie felt confident enough to start the conversation.  
Nodding to Joan, Annie turned to face Elaine saying "Elaine, I am here because Joan and Arthur insisted I stay here so Joan and I can get to know each other, quite funny don't you think Joan's been my boss for over 3years and I find out we share the same parentage"  
Elaine's face went from confused to angry " your Annie ? " she asked  
Annie and Joan both nodded as Annie said "yup" popping the p .  
"So what you get a letter and try to bludge off my daughter " Elaine said angrily . Joan was shocked at her mothers tone, trying to step in and calm the situation she said "mother Annie didn't"  
Before Joan could continue Elaine stood moving to stand in front of Annie . Annie not liking the feeling of being towered over stood speaking calmly she said "no i got the letter and called my other sister who said i was never supposed to find out. Then I called Joan Campbell my boss and mentor who came to my apartment and read the letter and papers before informing me Elaine Richardson is her mother who had been pregnant when she was twelve but Joan was lead to believe the baby was dead. I never knew that Joan Campbell was once Joan Richardson nor did I know I was adopted. "  
Elaine seemed have become very irritated, before Joan knew what was happening her mother slapped Annie hard across the cheek. Annie stood frozen  
When Elaine spoke again "sure you knew the whole time and just wanted hand outs", noticing her mother about to strike Annie again Joan quickly moved to pin her mothers arms behind her back before saying "Annie, go call Arthur and tell him to come home and bring Auggie, then stay in your room until I come and get you " , not trusting her voice Annie nodded and moved down the hall to her phone and calling Arthur like she had been instructed to .

Once Annie was a safe distance away Joan released her grip on her mothers arms, pushing her to sit. Joan angrily towered over her mother and said "what the hell was that?"  
"She just wanted to take things from you, Joanie "  
"Don't Joanie me right now mother you just slapped my little sister, your daughter ,for what ?! Answering your question. She didn't even want to be here for this she wanted to go to work but I convinced her to stay home. Why the hell did you write her that letter if you just wanted to hit someone? If you want to slap someone you slap me not Annie ! Do I make myself clear?" Joan's voice grew in anger and volume with each word  
"You are very protective over someone you barely know" Elaine replied snidely  
"That where your wrong I know Annie extremely better than most so if I were you I'd tell me what the hell the letter and all that was about when you clearly want nothing to do with Annie or you can sit there and wait until Arthur gets her and explain to him why you wrote that letter and explain to Auggie Annie's best friend why you hit her"

Joan and her mother sat in silence until the front door opened revealing Auggie and Arthur. Joan stood walked over to Arthur pulling him into a hug , "hey how did it go? Annie rang said you told her to she sounded like she was crying " Arthur spoke softly  
"She hit her Arthur, she hit Annie then refused to Answer me" Joan told Arthur  
Auggie hearing Annie got hit instantly turned to Joan and demanded "who hit her!"  
Joan looked back at Arthur and said "did you tell him about Annie and I ?"  
"Yes " Arthur spoke  
Joan sighed, turning to Auggie she angrily spat "our mother, our mother hit her!"  
"Where's Annie ? " Arthur and Auggie asked together Joan sighed and said "she tried to hit Annie again so I pinned her arms and sent Annie to her room to call you"  
Auggie spoke next "ok, can I go check on her?"  
"Wait " Joan rushed "let me go you and Arthur try to get mummy dearest to answer why she wrote Annie that letter" "fine"came from Auggie and Arthur

With that they each went their separate ways .

In the guest room Annie sat against the dresser crying and trying to understand what had just happened. Annie thought it was her fault she'd upset Elaine and that she shouldn't be here , that Joan should never of found out and that Joan is going to hate her now .

Out in the hall with her ear against the door Joan heard Annie's desperate sobs and word that sounded like "my...fault ...she hates me...Joan will too" . Having heard enough Joan knocked at the door before opening it to see Annie in the same position Joan had found her in yesterday , rushing to Annie side Joan pulled Annie into a hug doing her best to sooth the fragile that failed Joan held Annie until she had cried herself to sleep.

Noticing Annie was asleep Joan picked up Annie's phone from beside her and texted Arthur to help her move Annie onto the bed. Once Arthur had put Annie in the bed, he turned and hugged Joan, before asking "are you okay?"  
"This is my fault Arthur, I I shouldn't of asked her to be here with me "  
"No Joan this is not your fault you had no idea your mother would physically harm Annie, don't blame yourself I am sure Annie doesn't"  
"No Arthur she doesn't because she was crying and blaming her self thinking I hate her now because Elaine does"  
"Oh honey, when she wakes up you and her have to talk about this "  
"Okay, what did Elaine have to say ?"  
"She hadn't told us anything when I came in here Auggie was still trying to get an answer"  
"Ok, we'll she isn't leaving until I get an answer!, let's go Its my turn to try"  
****************************************

Back in the living room Auggie still hadn't got an answer from Elaine.  
"If your not going to tell me why you wrote her that letter than tell me why you hit her!" Auggie demanded.

At this point Arthur and Joan appeared in the doorway . "Hey Auggie" Joan said  
"Joan, can I see Annie now ?please"  
"Sorry Aug she just cried herself to sleep so I don't think so , later you can okay?"  
"Alright Joan , I still don't know why Annie got the letter or why she got hit ,sorry"  
" it's okay Aug "

Noticing Elaine moving to stand Joan spoke harshly "sit down now,Elaine "  
sitting back down Elaine spoke "that is no way to speak to your mother Joan!"  
"Oh no ? I think it is considering what you just did and the fact you won't answer our questions!" Snapped Joan "why did you send Annie that letter?! When you so obviously don't want her to know you or me for that matter and if you give me some excuse of Annie being a 'gold digger' or something I will hurt you"  
"Wrote that letter years ago, I never sent it because I really am not sorry that I gave her away" Elaine said  
"Well then why send it ?why write it?"  
"I wrote it so one day you would know the truth but I'd be gone before you ever saw it. And I never sent it "  
"Well then who sent it?"  
"Your aunt Alice probably"  
"Wait you wrote the letter so I'd find it after you died?"  
"Yes "  
"And aunt Alice knew Annie was alive?"  
"Yes"  
"How very cowardly of you" Joan remarked sarcastically  
"Joan, don't speak to me like that"  
"Why'd you hit Annie ?" Joan challenged  
"Because she was never supposed to exist and now she comes in and disrupts our lives and it pissed me off"  
"So you chose to hit her! That's no excuse! And Annie will never be disruption in my life". With that Joan stormed out of the room leaving Auggie and Arthur to see Elaine off.  
"I think you should leave Elaine " Arthur spoke coldly  
"Not until Joan realises this Annie is nothing but a skank. Who has no place in either of our lives" Elaine responded  
"Have you heard a word of what Joan said. We have all known Annie for years, Joan's her boss and mentor, she cares about Annie and your actions are just going to push Joan away. I'd leave before she comes back. So please leave call her in a few days by then Joan may have calmed down " Auggie responded  
Elaine angrily spat "you have no right to tell me about my daughter " ,with that she stormed out of the house.


	3. Elaine's aftermath

3)Elaine's after math  
Half hour after Elaine's storm out Arthur and Auggie walked upstairs to look for Joan, finding her sleeping in the chair next to Annie's bed, Arthur gently shook her awake whilst Auggie woke Annie.  
"Hey" Arthur spoke as both girls woke. Annie seeing everyone in the room immediately stood whilst apologising to Joan "Joan I am so sorry, I...I shouldn't be here. I. Am going to go. Sorry for all the trouble I caused" . As Annie made to leave both Auggie and Arthur moved to block the exit telling her to sit back down . Annie continued trying to leave, when Joan made to stop her "Annie" Joan voice rang through Annie's protests to leave, "Annie stop trying to leave their not going to move until you sit back down"  
"Joan let me leave please, pretend like none of this happened please" was Annie's desperate response.  
"No Annie. I don't want to pretend Like none of this happened "  
"Please it's better for you this way," Annie's voice grew in desperation  
"No Annie , I told you no matter what happens you will always have me and I meant it even if Elaine wants nothing to do with you, that's not me I am an adult I can make my own decisions "  
"No Joan , you don't want this I'm ruining your life and your relationship with your mother. I don't want to do That to you "  
"Annie when you were asleep Joan found out why that letter was written, why you got it and yelled at her mother for hitting you and for saying you were never supposed to exist, that you were a disruption in her life. Annie, Joan Auggie and I want you here, we care about you, sit down please and let Joan look at your cheek you've got quite a Nasty bruise." Arthur stepped in. Joan not having noticed the bruise moved to Annie's side before forcing her to sit back on the bed, letting out a quite gasp at the large purplish bruise forming on Annie's cheek.  
" oh god Annie, I am so sorry I shouldn't have asked you to be here when she was. I am so sorry this is all my fault " Joan's whispered apology broke through Annie quiet tear made their way down Annie's cheek as she said "no Joan this isn't your fault you didn't hit me, it's okay , we are okay " whilst reaching for Joan's hand that was still stroking her bruised cheek, holding onto it and giving it a reassuring squeeze Annie added "you can't always protect us Joan, we've all going to get a little bruised every now and then especially in our line of work "  
All four occupants let out a small giggle at Annie's reasoning . Joan hugged Annie then left with Arthur to give Annie and Auggie a chance to talk.  
************

After Auggie left Annie Joan and Arthur sat in the living room chatting, when Annie's phone rang. Answering it without paying attention to the caller ID Annie spoke "hello"  
"Annie. Why aren't you answering your landline " Danielle's voice Floated through the airwaves  
"Danielle" Annie answer coldly. When Joan and Arthur moved to leave giving Annie some privacy Annie instantly grabbed onto Joan's hand silently pleading with her eyes for Joan to stay. Nodding Joan sat back down while Arthur left. Putting the phone on speaker for both of them to hear Annie continued the conversation, drawing strength from Joan's reassuring squeezes.  
"Annie, how long are you going to hate me , I know it was wrong not to tell you but mom and dad made me promise, I couldn't go behind their backs I am sorry"  
"You couldn't go be hind their backs but you could got behind mine !" Annie demanded,'Annie calm down' Joan whispered .  
"Annie is their someone with you?" Danielle asked , realising Danielle had heard her telling Annie to calm down Joan took a deep breath before speaking " yes I am Joan Campbell, Annie is with me "  
"Who are you to my sister " Danielle demanded  
Jumping in before Joan Annie responded "you don't get to ask those questions anymore and Joan is my mentor/boss"  
"Are you still at work"  
"No the funny thing is Joan is my biological sister , I've been working under her for three years Danielle and I didn't even know we were related, do you know how that makes me feel or Joan who btw just found out she has a little sister. You lied to me my entire life , you and mum and dad lied to me what for !?"  
"They said it would be better for you to never know, I am sorry Annie. I am your sister you have to know how sorry I am"  
"No Danielle, Joan is my sister, you didn't tell me I was adopted and you left me for California with out telling me until a week before!. Joan didn't do any of that for three years Joan showed up with out knowing the reason, she didn't force me to date and she told me the truth about what she knew about me, you didn't " Annie all but screamed, with anger. With Annie's growing anger Joan's concern grew in an effort to allow Annie time she took the phone and spoke "Danielle I think it maybe best to end this conversation now before anything is said that can't be taken back. "  
Danielle replied "you can't tell me when to talk to my own sister"  
Joan replied with "no , I can't. But Annie is my sister two, who is currently very confused and upset, she's had a tough few days and she is staying with me so that gives me the right to step in when I feel she needs a break, call her again in a few days by then she may have had time to process all of this, good bye " with that said Joan hung up,

Annie was still visibly angry so Joan asked Annie " hey Annie come for a run with me,new never got to finish our race" hoping she could relieve some of the tension in Annie . "Okay" Annie responded .


	4. Coming clean

4) coming clean  
The next day Annie, Joan and Arthur got ready to go to work,before leaving Annie realises her car is still at her apartment.  
"Hey Joan , my cars still at the apartment" Annie spoke  
"That's okay we can just ride in together, you don't mind do you?"  
"Um, no that's okay." A few moments of silence Annie spoke again "Joan "  
"Yeah Annie?"  
"Do you want to tell people we are sisters or not ?"  
"If your okay with telling them it doesn't matter to me, it won't change any thing between us"  
"Okay so we tell people "  
"We tell people "  
*********************************

Arriving at Langley Joan and Annie stopped at Starbucks, grabbed a coffee each and set of to the DPD. Annie was worried about people's reactions to the 'CIA Princess'(Annie) and 'The resident ice queen's' (Joan) new status. Joan was worried about people treating Annie differently now.  
Getting off the elevators Joan and Annie were greeted by Auggie.  
"There's my two favourite ladies" Auggie spoke happily  
"Hey Aug" Annie and Joan responded simultaneously  
"Oh that was just creepy" laughed Auggie, before saying "are you guys telling people your related?"  
"Yup" Annie said, whilst Joan said "first we have to add it to our files so everyone will know by lunch time even if we planned to not tell them"  
"Your. Right there" Auggie responds , with that Auggie returned to his office .  
"Annie , I need to talk to you in my office" Joan spoke  
"Ok" Annie responded

Joan's office  
"Sit down please" Joan said  
"Okay, Joan you could of told me this morning. Am I going on another mission?"  
"No Annie , the thing is I've been told to bench you for two weeks "  
"What!why.?" Annie asked  
"When Arthur changed our files and told the DNI that we just found out we are sisters, he told Arthur that you need to be benched until this all sinks in. I tried arguing that you don't need to be benched but the only way to get around it is for you to take a vacation, I am sorry " Joan spoke  
"It's alright Joan , as long as I have something to do" Annie reassured  
"Arthur has a bunch of files he needs translated? You could do that and we could grab lunch later?"  
"Ok I'll go get them ,see you later" with that Annie left for Arthur's office

****  
Walking to Arthur's office Annie got constant stares and odd looks from the other operatives. Entering Arthur's office Annie spoke." Hey Arthur, Joan said you had some files you need Translated?"  
"Hey Annie, um yeah here you go , how's it going now everyone knows?"  
"I got some weird looks walking to your office but nothing too bad yet. " Annie responded "okay "  
"Thanks for the files Arthur, you'll have the translations by this afternoon" with that Annie left.

"Jai , what are you doing at my desk" Annie asked  
" hey Annie , so you never guess what I heard you and the ice queen are sisters? That's a pretty weird rumour right? " jai asked turning up the. Charm .  
"Don't call her that Jai ." Annie snapped before noticing almost everyone watching her  
"So you two really are related huh?" Jai pushed  
"Mine and Joan's lives have nothing to do with you Jai now back off !" Annie snapped.  
"You so are, your starting to sound like the ice queen!" Jai remarked  
Annie having had enough of Jai and everyone else stepped closer to him am said "don't call her that jai I am not going to tell you to back off again!"  
Jai still thinking she wouldn't do anything decided to yell across the bullpen whilst pointing at Annie " hey everyone did you know princess here is ice queens sister! "  
Something in Annie snapped, she grabbed jai's arm twisting it behind his back said "I warned you now back off before I break your arm!"  
Releasing jai's arm Annie sat in her chair to start work when everyone continued to stare at her and some begun to ask questions she gathered her files and went to Joan's office. Knocking Annie entered " Joan can I work in here today please" Annie asked  
Joan asked "why"  
"Because when I got back from getting the files from Arthur jai was at my desk calling you the ice queen and getting in my face about the news we are related I asked him not to call you that and told him to back off he kept going then yelled it across the bull pen whilst pointing at me I twisted his arm behind his back and told him to back off when he did I started to work but everyone in staring and giving me weird looks and asking why no one knew 'the ice queen' has a sister and I can't work if they aren't going to leave me alone" Annie answered  
"Ok you can stay in here for a little while, but jai shouldn't have been down here he works for Arthur now"  
"I know " Annie responded  
"Annie, he's probably going to try and file an assault claim against you"  
" oh god he will I am sorry it's jai the was in my face and I lost it I am sorry Joan I didn't mean to cause you more problems "  
"It's okay Annie I'll call Arthur tell him what happened so that the report won't get filed "  
"Okay thanks Joan"  
"No thanks Annie Jai was in the wrong not you"

Ten minutes of silent work later Joan spoke "hey Annie did jai seriously call me the ice queen ?"  
"Yeah he did , he even called me princess and said was starting to sound like you, why"? " Annie responded  
"No reason I just thought he'd of thought of something more creative than ice queen or princess for that matter"  
They both laughed when Annie added " i think I got upgraded to Ice princess" .

A knock came at Joan's door and Auggie entered "hey Joan where's Annie, never mind Annie why aren't you out there and why is there a rumor that Annie has now joined Joan as an ice princess"  
Annie and Joan laugh before Annie spoke looking at Joan "told you so "  
"What do you mean Annie " Auggie asked  
Joan told Auggie the story and how she is apparently ice queen and now Annie is ice princess, by the end of the story Auggie was laughing then added " well people can live in fear of you two now"  
"Damn right they will " Annie and Joan responded simultaneously before laughing  
"Okay seriously you two need to stop hanging out it's too creepy" Auggie spoke in an amused tone. Another knock at Joan's door stopped their laughter, Auggie sat down as Joan called 'come in' .Arthur appeared in the door way closing the door behind him he said "how come no one told me their was a party" then looking at Annie. Arthur announced "hey ice princess! "  
"How'd you know about that" Annie asked  
"Some newbie told me at Starbucks before realising who I was, I also discovered Joan's the ice queen ,some one want to explain that" Arthur asked genuinely confused  
Joan, Annie and Auggie laughed before Joan spoke "jai came down here and was waiting for Annie to come back from getting those files from you and kept bugging her about a rumour that she's related to the ice queen that's apparently what he calls me and when Annie told him to back off he yelled across the bullpen that princess that's Annie is related to the ice queen and when Annie twisted his arm behind his back and threatened to break it her nickname was upgraded to ice princess " at the end of Joan's statement Joan had a look of pride on her face, Annie and Auggie were holding back laughter and Arthur just looked amused.  
"Huh " Arthur responded "they couldn't be a little more creative " Joan and Annie burst out laughing when Joan adds "that's what I said "  
.*********************************************

At the end of the day Joan and Annie decide to stay at Annie apartment together, as Joan still didn't want Annie to feel alone .


	5. Confrontations part 1 of 2

5) confrontations

At Annie's apartment Joan and Annie ordered pizza, whilst wait for it to arrived Joan asked Annie "hey Annie, does it bother you that people may treat you differently now?"  
"What do you mean Joan?" Annie queried  
"I mean now that it's out that you and I are sisters and Arthur is you brother in law. People may treat you poorly because they might think you only got into this agency because of Arthur and I . And I don't want you to have to feel like that or have people constantly looking at you and calling you names much like Jai did today."  
"Joan, as long as I have you, Arthur and Auggie I don't care what people say about us all that matters is that we know the truth"  
"You'll always have me" Joan spoke with such surety Any fears or doubts vanished from Annie .

A while after the pizza had come and gone ,Joan and Annie were drinking beers when a knock came at Annie's door. Looking at one another, they both speak "I am not expecting anyone" Annie said "Arthur and Auggie are still at the office" Joan added.  
With that Joan stood and went to the door opening it to reveal Danielle, sighing Joan shook her head before saying "uh Annie, Danielle's here"  
Danielle then pushed past Joan to enter the apartment Joan shook her head annoyed and closed the door , before moving back to where Annie and her were sitting.  
"What are you doing here" Annie asked Danielle somewhat coldly.  
"Hey Annie, I can go ,if you want ?" Joan offered "NO!" Annie almost shouted "we stick together through this just like you said, please don't leave me " at this Annie was struggling to blink back tears, she was having a hard time dealing with all of this. Pulling Annie into her Joan whispered so only Annie could hear "hey , it's okay I am not leaving you. If I go so do you okay " "ok" Annie responded pulling away ,her face switching to emotionless as she turned back to Danielle.

"Why are you here Danielle" Annie asked again  
"Because I am your sister and you have to understand I did what I did to protect you " Danielle responded  
"No! Danielle Joan's my sister your just the one I grew up with but Joan's my constant and you did what you did for yourself not for my protection if it was for my protection you would of told me" anger coursing through Annie as she spoke. "Annie talk a breath"Joan whispered .  
"Back off and get away from her" Danielle yelled at Joan  
"No, i won't Annie wants me here, you might not but this is Annie's apartment and she is an adult " Joan responded calmly  
"You didn't want her , you don't want her! So leave , Annie is none of your business " Danielle responded  
"Actually I am Joan's business I work under her we are genetically related she cares about me and you you don't have the right to tell Joan to go anywhere!" Annie spat angrily  
"She doesn't care about you Annie if she did she would give you to me, you've been mine long before hers" Danielle tried to reason  
"Annie isn't property, she doesn't belong to anyone , and I have always cared about Annie even before I knew we were related. " Joan stepped in taking her protective role, Annie responded by holding onto Joan's hand.  
"Sure, Annie I care about you I was there after you got shot, where was Joan ? Huh if she cared about you she would of been there" Danielle tried to instill doubt in Annie only to have Annie scream  
"Joan found me after I got shot , when the shooter came back to try again Joan fought her off me, she tried to catch her but she couldn't, she sat there and watched them try to revive me. When I went after the shooter she supported me. She has always supported me and yeah Danielle we do argue, but Joan's always there even when you don't know it. She  
Was there in the hospital when you were but she avoided meeting you for my safety, don't you ever say she doesn't care "  
"Annie calm down, please " Joan asked. To Danielle's surprise Annie leaned against Joan and took a few calming breaths.  
Pulling herself together Annie stood and moved towards the bathroom, locking the door behind her Annie sat on the floor trying to make sense of what she just said.  
"She listens to you" Danielle spook quietly to Joan after Annie left,  
"Huh, oh yeah she does more so now then before" Joan responded. When Danielle moved to go to the bathroom door Joan stood and moved to block her path before saying " Annie has had a very trying and emotional week, right now she feels betrayed. Confused and angry . When I told you this morning to give her a few days this is why she has distanced herself from everyone but my husband ,her best friend and myself .Annie has had a bunch of information dumped on her at once she hasn't had time to process, so even though you may feel she needs to listen to you and that what happened isn't your fault, she isn't thinking about that right now all Annie is thinking of is how she has a sister she never knew about, how the people who she grew up with lied to her for years and right now she doesn't know what's real and what's not anymore" Joan spoke calmly  
"How would you know any of what Annie feels , you can't stand there and tell me to leave her alone she is my sister she has to understand and she will once she listens to me!" Danielle angrily spat .  
"I know how Annie is feeling because she told me and I feeling pretty much the same and right now she doesn't want to listen you need to listen to what Annie has said she wants you to let her work through these. Feelings on her own please. Just do that for her ill get her to call you hen she's ready but now isn't the time Annie can't handle anymore stress " Joan spoke calmly.

***************€**********€**€*€€*€*€**€*€€*€€**€€*€€*€¥€*  
Back in the bathroom Annie had pulled herself together enough to call Auggie who she knew was working late with Arthur.  
Auggie answered on the second ring "hey Annie"  
"Aug are you with Arthur ?"  
" yeah he's next to me why ?"  
"Put the phone on speaker"  
"Okay Annie what's going on !?" "Hey Annie where's Joan ?"Arthur asked  
"Arthur can you and Auggie come over to my apartment, please "  
"Uh yeah we can be there in 10 minutes Annie what's going on " Arthur responded  
"Danielle called yesterday and Joan told her to leave me alone for a few days, and now Danielle's here and she yelled at Joan and tried to say Joan doesn't care and I yelled at Danielle and now I am in the bathroom and Joan's still out there with her and I don't know what to do. Danielle won't listen to me or Joan. Please Arthur hurry up I don't want Joan to get hurt " Annie responded quickly her voice thick with emotion.  
"Okay Annie we'll be there in a few minutes can you do something for me " Arthur spoke calmly  
"Ok, what is it"  
"I need you to go back out there to Joan and tell her the phones for her okay "  
"Okay but Arthur why doing need to give Joan the phone?"  
"Annie you are going to give her the phone so I can talk to her and keep her calm okay?"  
"Okay Arthur, I am going out now"

Walking into the living room Annie heard the last part of Joan's comment smiling slightly at Joan's protective nature . Annie walked over to Joan giving her a sideways hug before speaking "Arthur wants you" and handing the phone over to her.  
"Hi Arthur" Joan spoke  
"Auggie and I are on our way" Arthur responded  
"Huh, why?"  
"Cause Annie was upset that Danielle isn't listening to you or her and she's worried something may happen and she doesn't want you to get hurt" Arthur responded  
"Oh okay. "  
"I also told Annie that I wanted you to stay on the line with us until we get there "  
"Is this so I don't get injured or something ?"  
"Kind of " Arthur replied  
"Arthur that's no fair I can handle this, I am handling this" Joan whined  
"I know honey, but Annie has been awkward around everyone since this came out everyone but you. Just humour her okay ?"  
"Okay fine "  
By the time Joan had agreed there was a knock at the door, "Arthur Are you and Auggie outside now ?"  
"No Joan we are five minutes away .why?"  
"Someone's at the door"  
"Send Annie to answer it "  
"Okay"

Turning to Annie Joan spoke "it's not Auggie and Arthur but Arthur said to answer it any Way"  
"Okay" Annie answered moving towards the door, with a final glance at Joan she opened the door to reveal...,.


	6. Confrontations 2 of 2

6) confrontation 2/2

moving to wards the door, opening it to reveal...Elaine Richardson with a look of pure hatred on her face. Not knowing what todo Annie nervously called "j..Joan can you come here please", before Joan could make a move towards Annie, Elaine pushed past Annie into the apartment .  
Annie moved back over to where Joan and Danielle still stood, stopping next to Joan. Watching Annie try to make her self small Joan moved to position herself slightly in front of Annie, handing the phone back to Annie Joan schooled her features, ready to do what ever it took to ensure Annie doesn't get another mark because of her mother.  
Annie put the phone to her ear in time to her Arthur ask " who's at the door Joan ?"  
Annie sighed "it's Annie, it was Elaine at the door, she pushed past me and is now standing I front of Joan and myself next to Danielle "  
"Oh okay Annie I want you to hold Joan's arm " Arthur spoke , following Arthur's request Annie asked "why am I doing that?"  
"Your holding her arm so she remembers your still with her it should help her control her anger a little bit at least until I get there " Arthur responded  
"Okay, I am going to hang up, so I can watch properly "  
"Okay we will see you in a few Annie "  
"Bye Arthur" with that Annie hung up .

Joan and Annie now stood opposite Danielle and Elaine , both Danielle and Elaine were directing angry glares at the girls, Annie was feeling more vulnerable then she had been five minutes ago under the glares so she tightened her grip on Joan's arm, taking a minute to look at Annie, Joan saw Annie's face go from scared to emotionless giving a slight smile to Annie Joan reschooled her features turning back to the two angry women In front of them .  
"What are you doing here mother?" Joan asked coldly  
"I went to your house and you weren't home so I came here" Elaine responded sending another menacing look to Annie , noticing this Joan moved herself to be more in front of Annie .  
"Why are you here" Annie asked Elaine speaking for the first time  
"I told you to stay away from Joan " Elaine spat ignoring Annie's question  
Realising the women standing next to her must be Annie's birth mother,Danielle turned to Joan angrily saying "I've already told you to back off Joan, your mothers here now why don't you get out and leave me and Annie to talk "  
Annie responded "no Danielle, Joan isn't leaving we have already been through that , the only ones leaving from this apartment is you and Elaine"  
Elaine angrily spat "I am not going anywhere until I speak to Joan"  
Danielle then spoke "I am not leaving until you understand I didn't tell you to protect you"  
Joan was quickly beginning to get angry and frustrated as was Annie.  
Joan slowly moved to left taking a step back so she was now next to Annie,Joan said "do either one of you listen! We don't want to hear your reasons, we have had enough , you were told to leave us alone for a bit so that we could workout what we wanted to do! Not sit hear and get threatened or warned to stay away from each other, what part of you can't tell us how to act do you not understand !"  
At Joan's statement Annie dropped Joan's arm in surprise having never heard Joan speak with such emotion clouding her voice , Joan took a calming breath before storming into the bathroom to gather herself.  
After Joan walked into the bathroom Elaine made to follow Annie moved to block Elaine's path. Looking at Annie, Elaine spat "get out of my way!"  
"No" Annie responded  
"Now she's gone we can talk Annie, let her go and talk to her daughter " Danielle spoke  
"No, I will not move and no you and I won't talk Danielle. And Elaine isn't going anywhere near Joan !" Annie spat  
"Move out of my way! " Elaine furiously spat  
"No ! Elaine, Joan doesn't want to talk to you and I don't want you here so leave! , you can call Joan tomorrow "  
"Annie, come on let's talk" Danielle tried again  
"No Danielle ! Go back to California, I don't want you here!" Annie yelled  
"You can't tell me what to do" Elaine spat, stepping closer to Annie  
"Oh but you can tell Joan and I what to do " Annie sarcastically responded , with a look of malicious intent Elaine slapped Annie hard, Danielle stood frozen as Elaine screamed "get out of my way, no one cares about you, you shouldn't even exist" , Annie turned and moved quickly to the bathroom door unsurprisingly it was locked. Elaine advanced on Annie again. Annie had her back to Elaine, Elaine grabbed Annie's hair roughly pulling it before punching Annie.  
Annie's only reaction to this was to scream out "j...Joan ...JOAN!," with each letter Annie's voice cracked more,as her pain increased, Annie was then roughly pushed into the wall, with a loud "thud"  
Back in the bathroom Joan, heard Annie scream her name, getting up as fast as she could Joan opened the door just in time to see her mother push Annie into the wall . As Annie slid Joan saw her mother move to hit Annie , without a though Joan ran over to Annie putting herself between Elaine and Annie just in time to receive Elaine's punch for Annie.  
"Joan get out of the way!" Elaine screamed  
"No, I told you before if you want to hit someone you hit me not Annie! Now get out of our lives!" Joan yelled anger coursing through her , at this point Arthur and Auggie opened the door .  
Arthur seeing Joan's stance and hearing the last part of Joan's comment told him Annie had probably been hurt, looking behind Joan Arthur's thoughts were confirmed when he saw Annie sitting on the floor tear tracks covering her face and a Nasty red mark on her right cheek.  
Annie whimpered quietly, but loud enough for Auggie to hear, turning to Arthur Auggie whispered "did Annie get hurt?"  
"Yeah " Arthur answered moving towards Joan , Elaine and Annie , Arthur stood next to Joan whispering "take Annie into her room, and get her a bag packed your both coming home tonight" , Joan nodded slowly.  
Turning to Annie, Joan reached out to touch Annie's shoulder, Annie immediately filched causing Joan to sigh. Bending down to where Annie sat Joan whispered "come on honey, Arthur and Auggie are here now. Let's go in to your room " nodding slightly Annie attempted to stand, her back and shoulders ached from the impact. Joan gently said "here let me help you up okay?" Nodding again Annie gingerly took hold of Joan's out stretched hand, once Annie was standing Joan wrapped a protective arm around Annie leading her out of the room.

Once Joan sat Annie on her bed Joan went back to the door closing it then locking it. Moving to sit next to Annie Joan whispered. "Annie, I am sorry I shouldn't have left you out there, on your own. God this is my fault" a tear made its way slowly down Joan's cheek stinging her right cheek as it reached a small cut caused by the punch she took.  
Quickly turning to face Joan, Annie whispered back " no! This isn't your fault Joan. I was trying to stop her coming after you and I argued with her and Danielle ,this isn't your fault .Joan you've been the strong one since we found out and I shouldn't of stood in the way of Elaine but I didn't want you to get hurt so I stood in the way. I am Sorry."  
"You have nothing to be sorry about, it's my job to protect you and I didn't" Joan guiltily replied.  
" Danielle was in that room she just stood there and watched . You ran out when I called you and you took a punch for me. You did protect me Joan. "  
Changing the subject Joan said "where's you first aid kit?"  
"In adjoining bathroom cupboard above the sink " Annie replied  
Joan walked into the bathroom grabbing the first aid kit , Joan moved back to Annie cleaning up Annie's split lip and cut cheek, when she finished Annie said "sit down Joan"  
"Annie, I am fine"  
"Joan sit down " Annie spoke in a no argument tone , Joan laughed replying "fine ice princess " Annie laughed responding "like you can talk ice queen" , cleaning up Joan's cut on her right cheek Annie said " hey Joan, we are going to have matching bruises tomorrow " Joan laughed responding "yeah we will. Now pack a bag for a few days "  
"Why? "  
"Because you just got hurt and I am worried about a concussion, you are staying with me "  
"But Joan I am fine and you don't have to"  
" Arthur told me to make you stay and I don't want you to be alone after that okay?"  
"Your not going to let me out of this are you ?"  
"Nope"  
"Okay fine" Annie relented going to pack a bag .

Back in the living room Arthur and Auggie had forced Elaine to leave, Arthur saying she will be very lucky if Joan ever speaks to her again.  
Auggie and Arthur weed having a harder time convincing Danielle to leave both Arthur and Auggie wanted to check on the girls but both knew Joan won't allow Annie out until every one had left .  
Auggie tried " Danielle, you just watched Annie get beat up and didn't try to stop it, Annie's had a hard week like I am sure Joan has already told you, she is in there with Joan getting cleaned up but if they come out and see you Joan might let Annie take her anger and frustration out on yOu "  
"Joan can't stop or tell Annie to do anything . Annie won't listen to her and Annie has listen to me!" Danielle responded  
"That's where your wrong Danielle, Joan is one of the only people who Annie will listen to now and Annie doesn't want to listen to your apologies or reasoning right now" Arthur responded  
"I am not leaving until she talks to me" Danielle stood her ground .  
"Joan and Annie will be leaving soon anyway and Annie won't becoming back to this apartment for a while, just go back to California write to Annie and maybe she'll call you but not until she is ready. You need to leave and give Annie the space she needs " Arthur responded  
Defeated Danielle relented . As she left Danielle Said "tell Annie I am sorry "  
Once Danielle left Arthur and Auggie knocked on Annie's bedroom door to check on their girls . Joan opened it "are they gone Arthur?"  
"Yeh honey you and Annie are coming home now and Auggie is staying tonight as we'll" Arthur responded  
"He is?" Joan asked "I am?" Auggie questioned  
"Yes Auggie your staying so if Annie doesn't feel like she can talk to Joan or myself she can talk to you tonight "  
"Okay Arthur " Auggie and Joan responded. Joan turned walking back into the room she said "come on Annie we are going home and Auggies staying with us tonight "  
"Oh okay" Annie responded following Joan out of the apartment and to Joan's car , whilst Auggie and Arthur left in Arthur's.

$&$&"&(& $((

**_Should I continue this story ? Please comment _**

.


	7. What now

7) what now  
Arriving at the Campbell residence Annie and Joan hurried out of the car and into the house. Joan headed for her bedroom and Annie headed for the guest room which Joan now called 'Annie's room'. About ten minutes later Annie crossed the hall way to Joan's room, knocking twice Annie walked in. "Joan?" Annie asked as she opened the door, no reply stepping further into the room Annie looked around slowly locating Joan with her back against the wall opposite her bed, knees pulled up to her chest and head buried in her hands. Annie had never seen Joan that way walking over to her Annie spoke "Joan ," .  
At the closeness of Annie's voice Joan's head snapped up, trying to cover her actions Joan spoke "hey Annie, are you alright?"  
"I am fine Joan, really . Are you okay though ?" Annie asked concern flooding her voice.  
"Yeah Annie, I am" Joan replied in a non convincing tone.  
"Really?" Annie asked skeptically  
"Okay, so may be I am not that okay , but neither are you" Joan responded "I am just sorry I got you hurt again that's twice now! Ive gotten you hurt when I am supposed to be protecting you!" Joan said in a tone Annie couldn't describe.  
"No Joan you didn't get me hurt " Annie tried to reassure.  
"Annie go look in the mirror that bruise on your face is because of me" Joan argued, moving to sit next to Joan Annie continued to try and make Joan realise that none of this was either of their faults.  
"No Joan that bruise on my face face is because Elaine hit me you didn't! Plus you have one too !"  
"Elaine hit you because I left the room "Joan continued to argue  
"No Joan Elaine hit me because she told me I couldn't tell her what to do and I replied with oh but you can tell Joan and myself what todo. She hit me because I thought it was a good ideas to piss off a severely angry woman"  
"That argument only happened because I locked myself in the bathroom"  
"Joan that argument may of started off because you locked yourself in the bathroom but I got in her way not you I did. I wanted to protect you and I got myself hit that being said you took a punch for me as well and As soon as I called out to you you came. Joan it doesn't matter to me how or why i got the bruise , all that matters to me is you showed up again when I needed you ." Annie spoke  
"Annie it's my job to protect you I am the oldest it's what I am genetically supposed to do, not the other way around" Joan argued  
"Seeing as how we both work for the CIA I would rather say that we protect each other no matter whose the oldest. Joan you can't always protect me that being said I also didn't fight back when I could of that was my choice"  
"Why didn't you fight back?" Joan asked  
"Because I didn't want you to be mad at me outside of work and I knew you'd answer me if I called and you did " Annie replied.  
"Annie I would never be mad at you for protecting yourself " Joan assured  
"Still ! "  
"Annie " Joan warned "if any one and I mean anyone hits you or touches you, I am ordering you to. Fight back both as your sister and boss. I don't care who it is just promise me even if you think it will make me mad you will hit back"  
"Okay okay I promise" Annie spoke. Joan turned so she and Annie were facing each other, Joan smiled pulling Annie into a hug, whispering "just because I can't protect you all the time doesn't mean I am not going to try", Annie and Joan laughed at the comment.  
Letting go of one another Annie looked at Joan before speaking "we will have matching bruises at work tomorrow ,think about the kinds of rumours we will be subjected to"  
Joan thought for a moment the burst out laughing Annie looked questioningly at her before she spoke "it will probably be along the lines of ice queen and ice princess got mad at each other and thought it best to fight it out for the title " as Joan finished both her and Annie burst out laughing again. At this point Arthur and Auggie entered  
"Hey what are you laughing about "Auggie questioned  
"We were just thinking about tomorrow's rumours to explain out matching bruises" Joan replied Arthur and Auggie laughed as well before Auggie spoke again "hey Annie can I talk to you alone please?"  
Looking at Joan who just looked confused and Arthur who nodded encouragingly Annie got up walking towards Auggie "okay " Annie answered following Auggie out the door.

*Joan and Arthur *  
"What's was all that about? Arthur " Joan questioned  
"What?" Arthur avoided  
"Auggie wanting to talk to Annie alone, you know something Arthur now spill!" Joan ordered  
"Auggie told me he is falling for Annie I gave him the big brother speech when he said he wanted to tell her . I also warned him your protective big sister speech might be worse" Arthur responded  
"Wait he's telling her now! Arthur I don't know if she can digest anymore today!why did you tell him to tell her to day?" Joan demanded  
"Hey relax Annie can handle it plus she has me and you to look out for her but she needs to know this If anything else was kept from her I don't think she could handle it . Joan you and I both know Auggie loves her and she loves him it's just a matter of time . So let Auggie tell her it may be one of the best things that could happen to her. "Arthur reasoned  
"Okay fine but if he hurts her ill kill him"

**Annie and Auggie**

Walking Auggie into her room Annie lead Auggie over to the bed sitting Down she asked "what do you want to talk about without Joan and Arthur ?"  
"Before we get to that Annie, are you okay?"  
"Yeah Aug I am okay."  
"Okay good I just Annie I have to tell you that um" Auggie stuttered with he's words.  
"What is it Auggie you can tell me " Annie told him  
"Annie what I am about to say could change your relationship with me for the good or bad ,I Annie I am falling in love with you, no scrap that I am In love with you, and it's okay of you don't feel,the same way I just had to tell you" Auggie said In one breath.  
Annie was stunned, she stood there staring at Auggie thinking ' oh god did that actually happen'.  
Auggie was worried about Annie's silence , thinking she might want to be left alone he stood up, and left the room . Annie hadn't noticed Auggie leaving until she her the door click shut behind him .realising Auggie left Annie quickly stood leaving her room to look for him, finding him half way down the stairs Annie runs to catch up to him "Aug" Annie speaks two steps behind Auggie . He stops turns around slightly , before Auggie could speak Annie was in front of him, she leaned towards Auggie kissing him softly she whispers "I am in love with you two" pulling back Annie bite her lip nervously waiting for Auggies response.  
Auggie smiled widely leaning to Annie and kissing her again "I love you Annie, would you doing me the honour of dating me ?" " yeah Aug I love you" Annie responded kissing Auggie again.  
Joan and Arthur had just left their room, stopping when they reached the top of the stairs as they saw Annie kissing Auggie. Arthur smiled at Joan who rolled her eyes at him, before speaking "about damn time" Joan spoke .  
Annie was startled immediately pulling away from Auggie turning sheepishly Annie faced Joan and Arthur "hey" Annie spoke, behind her Auggie wrapped his arms around her waist.  
"Hey ice princess , Anderson " Arthur spoke .  
Both Joan and Annie groaned "how long are you going to call me that for?" Annie asked  
"I don't know I kinda like it " responded Arthur teasingly  
Rolling her eyes Annie whined "no fair Arthur!"  
"Yeah huh " Arthur responded  
"Nuh huh" Annie spoke . Joan laughed amusingly at her sister and husband before saying "oh great my sister and husband are five years olds"  
Auggie laughed as Annie responded "I am five according to the agency anyway" Arthur and Joan laughed at that.  
Later on Joan called Auggie into the kitchen leaving Annie and Arthur watching t.v and teasing one another.  
In the kitchen  
"What did you want to talk to me about Joan?" Auggie asked  
"Annie" Joan simply responded  
"Okay "  
"Auggie, even If Annie wasn't my sister I'd still give you the speech, okay so when Annie's on a mission you can't let your feelings control what you do or say to her. If you do you could be endangering her. Life . Secondly from a big sister point of view If you ever and I mean ever hurt her in anyway I will hunt you down kick you from the division and CIA and personally kill you . I don't care if I go to jail for it , I will do what ever it takes to protect her even if it means killing someone she cares about . Are we understood?" Joan's voice was strong and protective ,leaving now room for arguments.  
Gulping at Joan's words Auggie responded "yes Joan , I solemnly swear to never hurt Annie"  
"Good, let's get back " with that Auggie and Joan walked back into the living room.

Back in the living room Joan Annie Auggie and Arthur sat together talking and getting to know one another when Annie stood up Auggie grabbed her by the waist pulling her onto his lap "Auggie " Annie warned looking to Joan and Arthur . Joan and Arthur shrugged. Joan speaking "Annie it's not like I don't sit in Arthur's lap , it's alright to show affection","okay" Annie whispered back .not long after they all decided to go to bed.

%%%%#%^#^^%^^^*^^{]{}#%^*+=¥€£~|\_.,#!',,,,*,*,*,,*,*,*,*

The next day Annie and Joan went together to work stopping again at Starbucks ,on their way to the DPD Joan noticed Annie being glared at and given strange looks, Joan took issue with this but didn't say anything. Walking into the DPD the looks were more prominent and whispers could be heard by Joan and no doubt Annie too.  
Annie followed Joan into her office to file her close and continuing for her and Auggies relationship, Joan took the opportunity to ask Annie if she got those looks and whispers yesterday as well . "Annie, before you go did you get glared at and whispered about yesterday when the news broke ?" Joan asked "um yeah I did, don't worry about it Joan they will all get over it in a couple days " Annie responded "Annie " Joan sighed "I know you don't want them to treat me different or anything but it's going to happen and we will just ignore it. It will fade Joan" Annie responded "they shouldn't treat you like that Annie " Joan responded firmly "there's nothing we can do about it Joan, don't worry we will be okay we know the truth that's all that matters" Annie responded determinedly "isn't that my job to be reassuring" Joan responded annie laughed lightly before leaving Joan to her work .

Later on Joan looked out into the bull pen noticing Annie was missing , Joan looked over to Auggies office hopping to find her there but Auggie was alone and Annie wasn't in the office. Deciding to go down to the in house gym Joan hoped she'd find Annie , on her way Joan saw Annie standing out side the bathrooms with two operatives from different divisions , it looked as though they were talking to Annie but as Joan got closer she could hear what they were saying.  
"You get in her because of the Campbell's and think your so high and mighty" the first one said  
"No I got here on my merits just like you" Annie replied  
"Oh sure you did" the second one sarcastically remarked  
"You just so happened to work In your sisters division too huh?" The second added , Annie stood there taking what they threw at her,. Joan listened to their attempts to belittle Annie, after a few minutes the onslaught became more aggressive again Annie just stood there ,Joan was sick of their attack so she walked up behind them speaking "Annie shouldn't you be in the gym?" The two operatives jumped turning towards Joan sheepishly "yeah that's where I was headed" Annie replied "go to the gym then Auggie should be there by now" Joan replied , as the two operatives moved to leave Joan spoke again "uh you to aren't going anywhere don't think I didn't hear any of your onslaught on operative walker " the two operatives looked sheepish "I'll be talking to your directors about this , you do not have the right to belittle another agent because of rumours true or not . That is not your responsibility and I can assure you walker didn't get her because of me !"  
"Sure " the first operative replied sarcastically  
"Fine you believe that she got here because of me then get some proof and show it to me " Joan ordered icily.  
&&&&&&&&&&&&& && & &'lmmkm g

.


	8. Two weeks later

8) two weeks later  
Two weeks later Annie was now back at her apartment ,although Annie was no longer on desk duty Joan worried about sending her in to the field so soon .  
Annie and Joan had begun building a bond between them, they went running or worked out in the gym every morning before work joking. And getting to know one another. They trusted each other and spoke simultaneously at times which freaked Arthur and Auggie out , Joan discover both she and Annie had a lot of similarities for example Annie and Joan hated mushrooms, were both allergic to green ant bites ,loved Ben and Jerry's cherry Garcia ice cream .  
Heading to the DPD together after their work out Annie's phone rang Looking at the caller ID Annie sighed before answering "hello"  
"Annie don't hang up " Danielle's voice flooded through the phone , pulling Joan to a stop Annie handed the phone to Joan .looking at Annie Joan saw her panicked expression taking the phone Joan held it to her ear answering "hello, Joan speaking "  
"Put Annie back on " Danielle growled  
"Sorry but I can't do that ,what would you like to speak to Annie about " Joan replied curtly  
"Uh fine . Tell Annie I'll be in DC tomorrow " Danielle responded then hung up . Joan handed the phone back to Annie before speaking "Danielle. Is coming to DC tomorrow"  
"What!" Annie began to panic  
"Hey , don't worry it will be fine " Joan tried to comfort,Annie shook her head "she's she is going to make me listen to her,Joan I. Don't want to she isn't my sister not anymore"  
"Annie, you grew up thinking she was your sister, we know she knew about your adoption and I know that this whole situation has effected you more than anyone involved, but she was or rather is your sister even though she lied to you and hurt you unintentionally or not .but for some insane reason Danielle though she was protecting you ,don't you at least want to know why?"  
"I do but Joan I am not as strong as you I can't do this!" Annie insisted  
"No Annie you at as strong as me and you can do this , you can face her but remember that I will always support you because we are stronger together"  
"Oh okay Joan if I do this face her, find out why she thinks she was protecting me. You'll come right? And you won't leave even if Danielle tries to make you ?" Annie nervously responded  
"You know I will be there every step of the way" Joan confidently responded  
"Okay, do we call Danielle and set up a met?'" Annie asked  
"I think we should,that way she doesn't show up when it's just you "  
"Okay , can you call please Joan please" Annie begged  
"Okay I'll call and set it up but you have to get me a double chai latte please?"  
"Okay , I'll go get it see you in your office ?"  
"Yup, " with that they parted ways Annie to get Joan's latte and Joan to call Danielle.

Joan returned to her office before calling Danielle , once in the safety of her office Joan closed the blinds and dialled Danielle's number, it rang three times before Danielle picked up "hello?"  
"Hi Danielle ,it's Joan" Joan spoke cautiously  
"Joan , what do you want? " Danielle asked aggressively " to warn me to stay away from Annie? That's not going to happen " Danielle added sarcastically  
" no that's not why I am calling , I told Annie you were coming to DC tomorrow and she wants to speak to you and get answers " Joan responded  
"Oh ,okay I'll see her when I get there then " Danielle responded  
"Actually" Joan said cautiously again "Annie wants to set a time and place to see you, she doesn't want you to just show up at her apartment and she wants me there "  
"Your not going to be there! Absolutely NOT!" Danielle replied aggressively  
"Look" Joan spoke trying to calm the situation "I know you don't want me near Annie or at your meeting with her but I promised her I'd be there for whatever she needs and as of this moment this is what she asked for . The only way you'll see Annie is if I am there otherwise she won't come that's what Annie told me"  
"Your lying Annie wouldn't of said that she has never needed anyone to help her face things " Danielle responded carefully  
"I know the Annie you know is independent but as I said the last time you were here Annie has withdrawn from everyone but a few people, since this came to light she has had a hard time dealing with it so please honour her wishes and let her make the choice of how she wants to proceed "  
"Only because Annie asked i will meet you and her at her apartment at 5pm tomorrow "  
"Okay thank you Danielle, bye " with that Joan hung up scribbling down the time of the meet, she waited for Annie to bring her coffee and tell her when and where they would be meeting Danielle.

##%#%%#%#%  
The next day at 5pm saw Annie and Joan at Annie's apartment awaiting the arrival of Danielle, Joan watched Annie's posture change from the minute they had left Langley she had become rigid and slumped her shoulders . For a minute Joan contemplated calling off the meet but she knew Annie needed this to move on and hopefully get some closure.  
At 5 past 5 there was a knock on the door Annie immediately froze from her nervous pacing, Joan moved from her place on the couch to open the door, "hello Danielle " Joan politely greeted  
"Joan" Danielle responded some what coldly  
"Come in "  
Pushing past Joan Danielle entered the apartment finding Annie standing next to the couch she moved directly to her causing Annie to back away towards the wall. Annie looked around for Joan who quickly became visible Joan made her way towards the couch sitting where she had previously vacated, Annie practically sprinted over to Joan sitting next to her Annie sighed feeling safe with Joan next to her Annie spoke " hello Danielle. "  
"Annie" Danielle spoke shooting glares at Joan ,If looks could kill Joan would be six feet under by now.  
"So why didn't you tell me ?" Annie asked, moving closer to Joan who. Offered her hand in support, Annie gratefully grasped Joan's hand receiving a reassuring squeeze.  
"Annie I didn't tell you because I was asked not to by our parents and because I was trying to protect you. "  
"By not telling me!" Annie replied angrily, Joan squeezed Annie's hand again In hope of calming her. Danielle shot Joan another angry glare.  
"It was for your own good! " Danielle insisted  
Turning towards Joan Annie whispered 'I can't do this Joan ,I can't!' , Joan whispered back ' stay here a few more minutes okay' ,Annie nodded slowly resting her head on Joan's shoulder Annie frustratedly replied "how the hell was not telling me for my own good!"  
"I was trying to save you from wondering who you are and where you came from , it is easier for you to not know to feel like you belong with us". Danielle insisted, to which Annie replied  
"NO! I was always the odd one out, I NEVER FIT IN , don't you get that ! You weren't trying to protect me you were only protecting yourself" Annie's voices rose in pitch as her anger increased .  
Joan whispered in Annie's ear "breath honey, you doing great " , Danielle watched their interaction her own anger increased as she watched Joan talk Annie down, whilst Annie subcontiously moved closer to Joan.  
"No Annie I was protecting you!" Insisted Danielle "your better off with me, you don't need Joan in your life you never have. She is even more different to you then I am "  
"NO!" Annie screamed ,Joan having had enough of Annie's growing frustration and Danielle's glares spoke for the first time since opening the door "your very wrong Danielle. Both Annie and I have a lot in common, we are alike and we both need each other in our lives. That's what they are 'OUR LIVES'" Joan punctuated the last two words for effect before continuing "that means it's OUR choice who we want in them not yours, "  
Danielle was made Joan had interfered and yelled " back the hell off Joan this has nothing to do with you "  
"Actually it has everything to do with Joan " Annie replied ,realising she wouldn't win an argument between Annie, Joan and herself , Danielle sighed angrily before storming out of the apartment . Annie looked to Joan who shrugged .


	9. Over-time

9)over time  
Over the next few weeks Joan and Annie's relationship grew stronger, Annie was being sent back into the field, and across Langley Joan and Annie were regularly known as ice queen and ice princess, newbies feared them and everyone else knew not to double cross them. They had become a team, a force to be recon with especially with the added power of their respective significant others .  
Auggie and Annie had been dating just over 2 months now, they spent almost every minute together. Auggie was living up to his promise to never hurt Annie.  
Life was good for the four of them.  
Danielle hadn't called Annie since the apartment storm out and Joan still refused to talk to Elaine. Their lives had settled down as they all settled into a new routine, Joan and Annie still did their morning workouts and now had 'family dinners' once a week.

On Friday December 2nd Annie started her day with the usual workout with Joan, plan the next family dinner, joke and get to know her sister, now she was sitting in one of the DPD's conference rooms with Joan, Auggie and half the DPD being read in on a new threat when blue fluorescent lights began flashing and a bell began ringing, not knowing what was happening Annie looked to her sister who looked shocked and scared , she then turned to Auggie whispering "Auggie what's happening. "  
Who responded by holding Annie's elbow tighter before speaking " An unauthorised person is in the building, Annie this isn't good"  
"Oh" Annie responded "what do we do?"  
As Annie finished her statement someone burst into the conference room, Joan who was still standing at the front of the room took a step back toward her sister who was at least 5 feet away from her. The intruder stormed into the room holding a 9mm glock. He moved further into the room when Annie realised who it was she whispered 'oh god Auggie, it's Ben mercer ' .  
Mercer saw Joan and moved to stand in front of her the gun pointed at her head , Joan spoke calmly "what do you want Ben?"  
"You and your idiot husband ruined my life, my career you took everything from me, and now I want something in return ! Where is Arthur? Anyway ''  
Annie stood quietly Auggie had released her elbow after realising who it was .  
Joan sighed but spoke calmly again "put the gun down and I'll get him down here"  
"No your going to take me to him" Ben spat.  
Annie moved to stand by Joan's side as Ben roughly grasped Joan's elbow.  
"Ben" Annie said quietly "Annie, I have to go I'll see you maybe later " Ben said as he moved to pull Joan out of the room. Annie moved again putting herself between mercer and Joan "your not taking Joan out of this room, if you want her you take me two"Annie said fearlessly  
"Annie don't-" Joan started only for mercer to cut her off  
"You want to see the fate of your bosses ?annie"  
Thinking it was best to agree Annie replied "yup"  
"Fine you can come, let's go" he said as he roughly pulled Joan's arm causing her to wince, Annie stayed next to Joan grabbing her arm softly Annie squeezed Joan's arm , trying to reassure Joan that she knew what she was doing .  
Auggie let out a frustrated sigh as Annie left with Joan and mercer .  
On their way to the seventh floor Annie kept up the facade of an annoyed employee who hated their boss. Arriving at Arthur's office ben threw the door opened before pushing Joan roughly into the office causing her to stumble, Annie followed Joan in, Ben slammed the door locking it he turned to face Joan, Annie and Arthur who had moved from behind his desk to stand next to his wife.  
"Mercer what can I do for you ?" Arthur asked calmly  
"It's time for me to get some revenge, you ruined my life Arthur you and your whore of a wife " mercer spat angrily pointing the gun at Arthur then Joan  
Annie and Joan stayed quiet although anger was coursing through both Of them .  
As mercer pointed his gun at Joan and clicked off the safety, Annie moved to step between Joan and the gun.  
"Annie move out of the way, " mercer stated as Joan spoke "Annie, leave go back to Auggie . "  
"No" Annie replied simply . Turning to Ben Annie spoke strongly "no I will not move no matter what you think Joan and Arthur have done to you, I am not going to let you kill them. "  
"Annie they are the reason I left you in Sri Lanka ,they hired you thinking it would drag me out "  
"I know that Arthur ordered you on a mission when you were with me in Sri Lanka and that I was hired to bring you out but that wasn't the only reason I was hired" at bens shocked expression Annie spoke again "you really think they didn't tell me?"  
"Annie leave this room now !" Joan tried to order her  
"No Joan " Annie replied  
"Annie go back to Auggie please" Arthur asked  
"I can't do that Arthur " Annie said  
Mercer was pissed,he let Annie come with only for her to try to stop his revenge. Mercer kept the gun pointed at Annie .  
"Annie, you can't trust the Campbell's " mercer sneered "it's better for everyone if they die"  
"No it isn't," Annie reasoned "if you want to kill them you have to go through me first "  
Joan sighed her sister was trying to reason with Mercer, Arthur knew that if Annie didn't Make it out of this Joan will blame her self and maybe even begin taking drugs again.  
"Annie, it's okay get out of here now !"Joan almost screamed  
"No , I am not letting this happen. If mercer wants you dead he's going to have to shoot me first"  
Mercer was watching Joan and Annie intently before he realised that some of-the rumours he heard about a Boss and employee being related were true. Annie was Joan's little sister.  
"Oh I get it now. Annie trying to protect you sister " mercer said angrily  
"So what if I am" Annie responded  
"You are willing to die for her and her scum husband" he asked furiously ,  
"I wouldn't be standing between the gun and them if I wasn't " remarked Annie.  
Joan was scared she gently reached in front of her to grab Annie's arm and beside her to hold Arthur's hand, Joan spoke "mercer let Annie out she has nothing to do with this "  
"Oh no now I think I'll kill Arthur and then Annie, maybe I'll kill you maybe I leave you alive to die with the guilt of not being able to protect them " mercer sneered, as he'd finished saying that he pulled the trigger (the gun was still pointed at Annie ) the bullet hit Annie's right thigh . Joan screamed as the trigger was pulled ,Annie stumbled back onto Joan but didn't fall. Joan kept her hold on Annie and eased her to the floor as blood seeped through Annie's suit pants, Arthur removed his suit jacket kneeling next to Joan , he pressed his jacket to the wound . As Arthur increased pressure Joan cradled Annie in her lap whispering "you'll be okay Annie." And "why the hell didn't you leave "  
Annie looked at Joan and whispered "I wasn't going to let him kill you!"  
Mercer looked at Annie before raising the gun to Joan who was to busy talking to Annie to realise. Annie glanced to where mercer stood as he pulled the trigger Annie pushed Joan over, the stray bullet hit Joan in the left arm, it was a through and through.  
"Ouch" Joan yelp when the bullet hit, but she soon sat back up and moved to Annie noticing Arthur was no longer holding his jacket to Annie's leg, she moved to add more pressure.  
When that hit Joan sounded Arthur placed Annie's hand on the jacket and crept over to his desk where he stored a 38 calibre gun, pulling it out he realised it still has ammunition in it so he clicked the safety off and fired two sets of double taps at mercers head. Mercer hit the ground with a loud thud. Joan and Annie screamed not realising it was mercer both fearing Arthur had been shot.  
At their screams Arthur quickly moved to them phone in hand he call for ambulances and back up. Seeing Arthur Joan threw her good arm around him and hugged him tightly before kissing him slowly . Annie who couldn't move spoke relieved "Arthur your okay!"  
"Yeah ice princess I am okay" Arthur responded as both he and Joan crouched by Annie, Joan had ripped the skirt of her dress and was holding the torn piece to her wound .  
Five minutes later and anguish Auggie and 4 paramedics burst into Arthur's office .  
"Annie Annie are you alright" Auggie asked frantically  
"Yeah Auggie I am fine" Annie responded , when Joan sighed "Annie" Auggie spoke " you were hurt weren't you ?"  
"I only got shot in the thigh I am fine Auggie " Annie responded  
"You were shot Annie, your not fine your hurt " Joan spoke authoritatively  
"You were shot too " Annie shot back  
"Joan you were shot ? Are you okay"  
"Yeah Auggie , I am fine , I was only shot in the arm" Joan responded  
"Jesus what is with you and Annie. You guys were shot that's not a little thing you are not fine " Arthur spoke  
"It's a sister thing" Annie and Joan responded simultaneously as they were put in stretchers and wheeled out of the room with Auggie and Arthur following behind .  
"Stop doing that it's creepy" Auggie responded before turning towards Arthur "are you okay Arthur? What happen with mercer"  
"Yeah I wasn't hit" Arthur responded "Annie put herself between Mercer ,Joan and myself, when we tried to get her to leave ,mercer realised Annie and Joan are related and shot Annie in the thigh Joan and I applied pressure and mercer aimed his gun at Joan whilst we where occupied but Annie somehow notice and knocked Joan over she got hit in the arm instead of her head I moved over to my desk when Annie knocked over Joan and grabbed my gun whilst mercer was looking at the girls I shot him"  
"Oh okay " Auggie spoke stunned

9872&- $)&)&&87$$!?)$$7!)&&& &'jiii  
Four hours later Joan was in a double hospital room with Auggie and Arthur awaiting news s on Annie . Joan had argued with the hospital to allow her and Annie to be bunked together once she was out of surgery , Annie had been in surgery since they arrived at the hospital. Joan was pissed and yelled at almost every hospital employee that entered the room with out news on Annie, Arthur and Auggie sat in uncomfortable plastic chairs in the room silently both had long since given up on trying to calm Joan down.  
five and a half hours later A sleeping Annie was. Brought into the room, all occupants let out a sigh of relief when they saw her. After Annie was situated on the bed her surgeon turned to Joan Arthur and Auggie asking "your her family?"  
"Yeah I am her sister " Joan answered  
"I am her brother in law" Arthur added  
"I am her boy friend" added Auggie  
"Oh okay " the doctor responded "ms walker came in with a GSW to the right thigh, the bullet broke the bone and fragmented the Bone around the wound ,the bullet then lodged its self in on of the larger piece of bone. We were able to remove the bullet and with the help of ivory screws and pins we set her leg, she should be fine, we will have to put her leg in a cast once she wakes up,"  
"Ok how long is Annie going to be in a cast?" Joan asked carefully  
"Probably six weeks to 2months she will then need physical therapy for a month or two to regain muscle strength "  
"Oh okay" Joan responded  
"I'll leave you alone now, page a nurse when she wakes up please" the doctor spoke then left the room.  
An hour later Arthur and Auggie had gone home to grab both girls some clothes as they both would be spending the next 2-3 days in hospital. Joan sat at the edge of her bed waiting for Annie to wake up, Annie stirred and slowly opened her eyes.  
Looking at herself in the hospital bed Annie remember what happened but couldn't remember how badly Hurt Joan or Arthur were, a few tears made their way down Annie's cheeks, when Joan looked up she saw Annie was awake, she stood and practically ran to Annie.  
"Annie!" Joan announced excitedly  
"Joan you..your okay" Annie quickly dried her tears ,shuffling over in her bed she patted her vacated spot for Joan, who turned down the blanket and jumped in hugging Annie tightly with her good arm Joan spoke "yeah we are all okay Arthur and I are "  
"Good and bens dead"  
"Yeah Annie I am sorry" Joan responded  
"Hey it's okay he tried to kill you and Arthur and he shot me it's alright"  
"Yeah okay" Joan responded  
Looking around the room Annie couldn't send Arthur or Auggie  
"Where's Arthur and Aug?" Annie asked  
"They went to get us some of our clothes, the hospitals keeping us in for a few days and then your coming to stay with me " Joan responded  
"Ok , you don't have to look after me Joan I'll be fine" Annie responded  
" nope your staying with us Annie. The bullet fractured your bone and fragmented parts of it. Your going to be in a cast for a few weeks there going to put it on in s few hours and then you need physical therapy, your not staying at your apartment ". Joan used her boss voice  
"I'll be fine Joan , you don't have to take care of me "  
"Yes I do Annie your my sister and you took a bullet for me and Arthur , your injured and I want to take care of you"  
"Okay fine, how's your arm"  
"It's a little sore but it's okay through and through. The bullet fractured my. Bone but it's fine"  
"Okay , god I should of been quicker" Annie spoke  
"No Annie if you hadn't of pushed me when you did I'd have a bullet in my skull, I'd be dead you saved me I am okay and so is Arthur you saved us. Although I wish you would of listened to me and left when I told you to" Joan responded  
"But Joan it's more fun to get shot" Annie teased  
At this point Arthur and Auggie came in with the doctor "Ice princess ! Your awake" Arthur almost yelled relief pouring from every silable.  
"Annie are you okay?!" Auggie asked after Arthur  
"Aug I am fine and Arthur please the nicknames old "Annie responded  
"Hey honey" Arthur said as he reached Joan's side of Annie's hospital bed  
"Hey" Joan responded leaning in to kiss him . Auggie followed Arthur's voice and said "are you and Joan sharing a bed Annie?"  
"Yeah how did you know that?"  
"Both of your voices came from the same direction and you both still smell like your perfumes even after surgery" Auggie responded moving to Annie's side of the bed, reaching her Auggie softly touched Annie's face before leaning in to kiss her softly and slowly.  
Noticing the doctor standing awkwardly by the door Joan moved from Annie's bed to her own speaking to the doctor "doctor , I guess your here to check on Annie"  
"Yeah I need to asses the wound before a cast can be placed" the doctor replied  
"Okay, I'll break them up" Joan responded "Annie , Auggie !" She used her no argument boss voice. Which instantly snapped them apart looking to Joan Annie spoke "what did I do?"  
Joan, Arthur and Auggie laughed before Joan spoke "nothing the doctor needs to check your leg"  
"Oh ok, please hurry up then doctor" Annie said turning her attention to the confused doctor, who quickly set about doing her job. As the doctor checked Annie's wound Arthur moved to sit on Joan's bed, pulling her into his lap he whispered so only she could hear "she's okay now Joan,she's awake "  
"I know Arthur I know" Joan whispered back


	10. Hospital stay

10)hospital stay

The doctor soon left after checking on Annie's wound saying she'd be back in an hour to place the cast . A comfortable silence had fallen over the four occupants of the room broken by someone entering the room. No one looked up all expecting a nameless nurse or the doctor coming to cast Annie's leg, It wasn't until the person spoke did anyone move .  
"I told you to stay away from her and now you've gotten her shot" was the outraged yell from the intruder, who was now towering angrily over Annie's bed.  
Recognising the voice instantly as her mother , Joan jumped from Arthur's lap moving from her bed to Annie's siting on the edge by Annie's shoulder  
Joan tried to take control of the situation, "mother what are you doing here?" Asked Joan almost venomously , Annie struggled into a sitting position moving closer to where Joan now sat, Arthur had moved to sit by Auggie waiting for the girls to direct them .  
"She got you shot Joanie, what was I supposed to do stay at home and let you get hurt because of her ?"  
"No Elaine , Annie didn't get me shot she took a bullet for me and Arthur , she saved my life. If anyone got someone shot it was me and Arthur we got Annie shot not the other way around " Joan defended Annie  
Annie reached her hand out to grasp Joan's shoulder, trying to calm Joan before the situation got out of control.  
"No Joan , it's her fault you would have never been injured if it wasn't for her " Elaine spat , Annie's eyes filled with tears as she believed if she had been fast Joan would of been uninjured.  
"Annie stood between Arthur, myself and a gunman. She was on the ground injured and still tried to pushed me out of the way of a bullet. She didn't get me hurt at all if you can't understand that that's your fault ,now get the hell out of our room and my life!" Whilst Joan didn't yell her voice held malice .  
At the end of Joan's statement Auggie and Arthur stood leaving Elaine no choice but to leave.  
As soon as she was out of the room Joan turned Annie ,whilst Arthur and Auggie left the room to give the girls a bit of privacy.  
Turning to Annie Joan saw a few tear tracks down Annie's cheeks , speaking softly Joan said "it's okay she's gone now "  
Nodding Annie mumbled "she's right though I got you shot"  
"Anne Catherine walker you did not get me shot for christ sake! You pushed me out of the way and saved my life do not let Elaine convince you other wise !" Joan reprimanded  
"Okay" Annie mumbled  
"Move over " Joan said ,Annie did as instructed leaving a spot for Joan to lay next to her, Joan laid next to Annie wrapping her good arm around her little sister she pulled Annie closer to her whispering "none of this was your fault ,we're okay. No matter what I am always here for you. Love you kid "  
Annie sniffled laying her head on Joan shoulder "love you too" Annie responded , as she drifted off to sleep.  
When Arthur and Auggie re-entered the room half an hour later they found both girls snuggled together on Annie's bed. They took a set on the uncomfortable plastic chairs waiting for the girls to wake up, about twenty minutes later the doctor entered with a nurse upon seeing Joan and Annie asleep on the same bed he turn to Arthur and said "they seem close."  
"Uh oh I guess " Arthur replied.  
"I am sorry but we will have to wake them up, so we can cast miss. Walkers leg"  
"Okay I'll wake them" Arthur stood moving over to Joan's side, he gently shook her awake.  
Joan's eyes opened almost instantly blinking she. Said "huh"  
"Joan the doctors here to put a cast on Annie's leg, you both have to wake up" Arthur responded  
"Oh ok" Joan said sounding more alert. Sitting up slowly she shook Annie's shoulder as Annie's eyes opened Joan whispered "hey, the doctors here "  
"Mmmk" Annie responded  
"They have to cast your leg. Now "  
Annie nodded slowly sitting up, Joan moved away from Annie back to her bed . Joan and Arthur sat on Joan's hospital bed , Auggie moved to the chair as a new silence invoked them . The doctor soon finished casting leaving instructions to not get the cast wet , then she left.

soon after the doctor had left Annie had fallen asleep again. Joan sat quietly cuddled i to Arthur's side when another doctor entered the room ,who Joan immediately recognised as her doctor, he moved over to her bed closing the curtain between Annie and herself.  
"Hello Joan , when we repaired your arm we had to run a blood test" the doctor spoke  
"Yeah ? Is there something wrong dr James ?" Joan asked  
"The test gave us a positive reading for pregnancy" he said " we need to confirm the pregnancy and make sure the foetus survived your surgery "  
"I..I am pregnant ?" Joan asked shocked , Arthur sat still frozen in shock.  
"We believe so, I'll go get the ultrasound machine we can confirm it right now if you'd like?"  
"Yes please" Arthur spoke. As Joan nodded her head.  
"Very well" doctor James turned exiting the room, he return ten minutes later with the machine  
"Please lift your shirt Joan " the doctor asked, lifting her shirt to rest on her rib cage , the doctor told Joan " this gels going to be cold "  
The gel was put on Joan's stomach followed by the machine being turned on and the doctor moving the wand over Joan's stomach .  
A few minutes later the doctor studied the screen before flicking a switch, a "whoosh whoosh " sound filled the room ,Joan looked stunned and Arthur smiled proudly  
"Congratulations , I believe you are about 16weeks along (4 months) " the doctor said  
"How -I - how didn't I know?" Joan asked  
"Some women don't experience changes until later In there pregnancies " the doctor reassured Joan  
"And the babies okay ?" Arthur asked quickly , looking from Joan , the screen and the doctor  
"Yeah the baby looks perfectly fine. You have nothing to worry about " the doctor assured "would you like a picture. ?"  
"Yes please " Joan asked  
The doctor quickly printed off three pictures "I was told your sharing a room with your sister? She was shot too? "  
"Yeah. , she took a bullet for me and tried to push me out of the way" Joan responded staring at the pictures the doctor had just handed her  
"Oh wow , I printed three pictures, but if you'd like some more just ask " the doctor told her "I have to go check on some other patients . Congratulations again" he said as he left .  
$&& )((!-'I

Arthur opened the curtain between the beds again, noticing Auggie was dosing now, he turned back to Joan and said "WE ARE GOING TO HAVE A BABY!"  
Joan laughed quietly before speaking "I IM PREGNANT ARTHUR that's usually what it means "  
They both laughed, when Arthur spoke again " you want. To tell Annie and Auggie ?"  
"I'll tell Annie when she wakes up, you tell Auggie okay?"  
"Sure honey" Joan and Arthur laid next to each other staring at the pictures in Joan's hand.

About an hour or two later Annie awoke to see Auggie asleep , she whispered "Aug wake up" , which he did faster then Annie thought possible "how are you feeling Annie?" Auggie asked as he moved to sit next to Annie, who turned and cuddled into Auggies side "fine Auggie" . Annie and Auggie laid together quietly whispering to each other thinking Joan and Arthur were asleep .  
They were talking quietly until Auggje made Annie laugh a little too loud, making Arthur and Joan look over to see them awake talking. After Annie's laughter died down Annie whispered "shh you'll wake Joan and Arthur"  
"We're not asleep Annie " Joan injected  
Annie and Auggie jumped at the sound of Joan's voice "god Joan don't do that" Annie laughed  
"Sorry" Joan said amusingly . Nodding to Arthur, Joan spoke "Annie I have to tell you something "  
"Okay"  
This time Arthur spoke "hey Auggie come with me to the cafeteria, let the girls talk "  
"Alright let's go" Auggie replied after the boys left Joan moved from her bed to Annie's sitting by Annie's feet.  
Joan wore a worried expression "okay Joan what is it. The silence is kind of freaking me out" Annie said  
"Oh right sorry" Joan said "I uh I um when you were asleep my doctor came In with the results to my blood test" Joan said hesitantly  
"I thought you were okay. Is something wrong" Annie began to panic  
"No nothing's wrong , I ..I am just " not able to find the right words Joan handed Annie the picture she held in her hands .  
Taking the picture Annie studied it carefully before looking at Joan saying "your pregnant!"  
Joan nodded "how far along ?"  
"Four months " Joan said quietly , sounding ashamed as she added " I didn't even know. "  
Hearing Joan's tone Annie said " hey it's fine that you didn't know, you know now and the babies okay right?" Receiving Joan's nod Annie continued " then we will make sure the baby stays that way okay?" Joan nodded again  
"I am pregnant " Joan said quietly almost disbelieving  
"You are" Annie added  
" do you..." Joan started then hesitated  
"Do I? What Joan , you can tell me" Annie assured.  
"Do you want to be the babies aunt ,you don't have to " Joan said carefully  
"Your kidding right? Of course I want to be your babies aunt. Your my sister Joan " Annie said surely  
"Oh okay thanks Annie "  
"Why are you thanking me ?"  
"Because you saved my life today and the babies life "  
"It's what we do Joan. We protect each other. And you never say have to say thank you" Annie said . Joan and Annie hugged ,when the Hug broke they started talking about the baby

*auggie and Arthur"  
In the cafeteria Arthur and Auggie sat at a table sipping on coffee .  
"Joan's pregnant" Arthur said bluntly  
Auggie chocked on his coffee before responding " what?wow congratulations . How far along is she?"  
"Four months, she said she didn't have any symptoms or anything" Arthur said  
"It happens, we should head back ,now?"  
"Yeah let's go "

* hospital day two*

Joan woke up early to a nurse checking Annie's stats, sighing she sat up , checked to be sure Annie was still there , got up to have a shower in there small bathroom. When Joan emerged from the bathroom an hour later it was just on 7am looking around Joan looked for something productive to do finding nothing she went back to her bag retrieving her phone to play games until Annie woke or Arthur came to visit.  
About an hour later, Arthur arrived motioning to Annie , Joan told him to be quiet, walking over to his wife's bed Arthur took Joan in his arms kissing her softly and holding her tight .  
"Hey honey, how are you feeling?" Asked Arthur  
"I am fine and so is the baby" Joan answered  
"That's good, Joan the DNI has ordered my return to work today"  
"Oh" Joan said disappointment evident in her tone "that's okay Annie and I are stuck her for a few more days and we can hang out with auggie "  
"Uh" Arthur sighs "that's the other thing Auggje was ordered back today as well to head up your department. So it's just you and Annie . I am sorry Joan I tried to. Get time off "  
"That's okay, I'll tell Annie when she wakes up and we will keep each other company "  
"Okay, I'll come see you at lunch or after work. Do you need anything brought up?"  
"no, I don't think so. But tell Auggie he better not Destroy my department "  
"I will. Honey , I have to go. " kissing Joan softly Arthur spoke "I love you, see you soon "  
"I love you to Arthur " Joan whispered back. Arthur then left and Joan returned to playing games on her phone .  
At 9 am Annie woke with a quiet scream jumping into a sitting position, Annie's breathing had become erratic .hearing the scream Joan moved quickly from her bed to Annie's ,realising Annie was breathing quite fast Joan tried calming her.  
"Annie, it's Joan. You're okay your in the hospital" Joan whispered soothingly "Annie breath ,come on " Annie's breathing was still erratic, not knowing what else to do Joan moved onto the bed next to Annie , pulling Annie into a hug and resting her head on her shoulder Joan took a few deep breaths whispering "calm down were okay" .  
Listening to Joan's steady heart beat helped Annie to slow her breathing and calm herself. As her breathing returned to normal Annie moved closer to Joan, staying cuddled into Joan's side where she felt safe and protected.  
"Hey" Annie whispered to Joan once she was feeling better  
"Hey are you alright?" Joan asked worriedly  
"I am fine, it was just a bad dream "  
"Ok, what was the dream about ?" Joan asked curiously  
"Nothing " Annie attempted to avoid  
"Annie" Joan said authoritatively  
Annie sighed before speaking "I um I just , it was about the shooting except you had a baby with you and I wasn't fast enough. Ben shot you and I tried to save Arthur and the baby but no matter how fast I ran I just could reach them " Annie's voice cracked slightly, Joan hugged Annie closer whispering "it's okay you were fast enough you saved was just a dream Annie we are all okay" Annie nodded against Joan's shoulder.

A few minutes past when Joan spoke "Auggie and Arthur have been ordered back to work."  
"Oh ok " Annie said disappointment evident. A silence envolped them again broke by Annie "hey Joan, wanna play twenty questions?"  
"Huh yeah okay, you go first" Joan said  
"What's your favourite food?"  
"Pizza, yours?"  
"Pizza " they laughed a little . After playing this game for an hour they discovered most of each other's likes and dislikes.

**]*|]**]*]*?£|!}'en  
Hospital day 3

Annie and Joan had spent their hospital stay discovering things about them and evolving their relationship . Auggie and Arthur visited them for lunch and after work, they hadn't received any unwanted guests since Elaine's visit.

At 1 pm Auggie and Arthur arrived at Joan and Annie's room after greeting one another Annie said "Joan and I are getting out of here today!" Joan laughed at the excitement in Annie voice  
As Joan finished laughing both their doctors entered "Annie""Joan " the doctors spoke  
"Yes" Joan. And Annie replied together  
"Stop doing that ! It's creepy" auggies muttered, Joan and Annie grinned turning their attention back to the doctors  
"Here are both yours and Annie's discharge papers " Joan's doctor spoke  
"You are both free to go , but no work for another week okay ?"  
Both Joan and Annie groaned as Auggie and Arthur laughed  
"You want these two not to work for a week. Huh they are both work-a-holics " Arthur said between chuckles  
"Shut up Arthur!" Joan and Annie replied simultaneously  
"Seriously Joan Annie stop it!" Auggie said amusingly  
Their doctors laughed before saying. "You both need another week of minimal stress that means no work"  
"And Joan you should cut down on your work load " Joan's doctor said  
Joan glared at her doctor as Annie Auggie and Arthur laughed , "she will doctor " Arthur spoke up  
"Arthur " Joan complained  
"Will that be a problem " Joan's doctor asked  
"No, it won't " Annie quickly responded  
"Annie!" Joan complained again, the doctor shot Annie a questioning look  
"I'll make sure she delegates more. " Annie promised  
"Okay" Joan's doctor said, both doctors then left the room .

"Annie Arthur I can speak for myself" Joan complained after the doctors had left  
"We know " Arthur responded  
"We are just looking out for you and my niece or nephew " Annie said innocently  
"Annie, no fair using the baby card!" Joan complained Annie grinned smugly at Joan  
"Alright let's take you two home" Auggie spoke up  
"YES!" Annie cheered  
Everyone laughed and they quickly left the hospital returning home to Joan and Arthur's

**Please review with Any ideas or developments you would like to see in the story. Sorry the update took a little. Longer I've had some issues on how to develop Annie and Joan'srelationship and Annie and Auggies relationship **


	11. No work

11) no work what will they do?!

Joan and Annie had been home for two days , with Annie on crutches and Joan with her left arm in a cast , didn't leave much for them to do , they mostly watched movies, played board games and call Arthur and Auggie a lot just to annoy them.  
Annie rang Auggie to convince him to bring both her and Joan some work "come on Aug, please just one file!"  
"No Annie " Auggie replied  
"Pretty please !"  
"Annie you and Joan are supposed to be recovering that means no work!"  
"But we are so bored Auggie "  
"No work Annie!" Annie sighed giving Joan the phone  
"August Anderson bring us one file now! " joan tried to order  
"Nope. Joan your not allowed to work Arthur will kill me "  
"Anderson bring me a file or there will be consequences " Joan threatened  
"No can do , " with that Auggie hung up

Joan huffed handing Annie the phone saying "your boyfriend sucks!"  
Annie sighed and said "yup, your husband sucks too! He ordered everyone at work not to bring us files! "  
"Dammit!" Joan huffed exaggeratedly ,Joan's hormones had began to change ,as she started to experience pregnancy .  
"We could get drunk " Joan said  
"No I can, you can't Joan your pregnant" Annie said triumphantly  
"Haha you can't either your on pain killers !" Joan said back cheekily  
"Damn" they both said  
A silence settled over them after five minutes Annie announced "let's go out!"  
"Where" Joan asked thoughtfully  
"I Don't know. Maternity clothes shopping ?your going to pop soon "  
"Did you just call me fat" Joan laughed "ok let's go !"  
Joan and Annie went to the mall , they visited different shops and made fun of people and items, by the end of the trip the girls had bought new shoes and Joan bought some clothes for when she started showing . The girls returned home at 4:30pm Joan dumped their bags on the couch sitting down next to them Annie followed Joan's lead, they both rested for a little while before deciding to order some dinner, deciding on Indian Joan called and waited for it to arrive.  
"Hey Annie dinners been ordered " Joan told Annie  
"Okay" Annie said, looking at Joan intently Annie noticed Joan's stomach had popped out more than it was this morning.  
Noticing Annie staring Joan says "what's so interesting Annie?"  
Smiling Annie said "your pregnant "  
Confused Joan says "you knew that already?"  
"No Joan you look pregnant ! "  
"What?" Joan said pulling her shirt up to investigate her stomach ,  
"You popped !" Annie announced excitedly  
Joan laughed still staring at her stomach "I did !", the girls spent more then ten minutes inspecting Joan's baby bump, they were interrupted by the sound of the door bell.  
"Dinners here " Annie said, as Joan moved to open the door.  
Opening the door Joan didn't find the delivery man but a rather furious looking Danielle, "what are you doing here Danielle?" Joan said as she found the words to speak  
"Where's Annie !" Danielle demanded  
"Why are you here at my home?" Joan asked In her boss voice  
"I heard about the shooting, you got her shot !" Danielle was yelling now  
Back in the living room Annie heard someone yell 'you got her shot' recognising the voice as Danielle's Annie jumped from the couch grabbing her crutches she made her way to the front door. Joan heard Annie's movements coming towards her sighing she called "Annie "  
At this point Annie was Behind Joan "behind you" Annie said quietly  
Hearing Annie's voice Danielle's fierce glare snapped to where Annie stood . "Annie" Danielle started only to be cut off by a furious Annie who had moved to stand next to Joan who was leaning against the door with a hand protectively placed on her stomach, "NO Danielle I heard what you said to Joan and FYI I did get shot but it wasn't Joan's fault "  
Joan spoke up noticing Annie was having a bit of trouble standing on the crutches after today "Annie you shouldn't be standing so much, let's take this inside"  
Sighing Annie turned to Joan whispering "you really want her in your house?"  
"No but I rather you not fall over and avoid a trip to the hospital" Joan whispered , Annie looked at Joan noting her concern Annie nodded turning she hobbled back into the living room.  
Joan was about to tell Danielle to come inside when Danielle pushed past Joan following after Annie., sighing Joan closed the door following Danielle into the living room  
Walking into the living room Joan saw Annie standing her face emotionless and ready for a fight.  
Joan sighed again "Annie sit down!" She spoke quietly unlike the voice she usually used to get Annie to do something she didn't want to. When Annie didn't move Joan fit her with a glare that said 'NOW ' Annie sighed sitting On the couch where she was previously sitting.  
Joan moved to sit in Arthur's recliner whilst Danielle remained standing .  
"Why'd you come here?" Joan asked Danielle, when she didn't answer Annie asked "why are you here, how did you know where Joan lives ?"  
"I heard about the shooting, when I came here I went to your apartment and you weren't their so I found your address book and found Joan's address " Danielle told Annie,  
Watching Annie carefully Joan watched her anger increase, sighing Joan thought about moving to sit with Annie, deciding to watch how this plays out a bit longer Joan stayed quiet whilst Annie let her frustration and anger out "you went through my things!" Annie demanded "I haven't heard from you in over a month! And what you heard about the shooting and thought you'd come here scream at Joan a little and everything would be okay with us! Who are you" Annie's voice rose in volume  
"Annie I am your sister, don't speak to me like that, and yes I heard about the shooting and came here. I came here for you " Danielle spoke calmly  
"No Danielle you didn't come here for me if you did you would of called first, and wouldn't of gone through my apartment , Joan's my sister, she sticks around and calls before she visits she doesn't go through my things, you did that for yourself" Annie angrily through back.  
"Why are you protecting her let alone staying with her she got you shot! Annie I didn't do that , Joan did "  
"NO " Annie screamed angrily "Joan did not get me shot, I choose to stand between a gunman and her, I got myself shot that was my choice and if you hadn't noticed Joan got shot too" looking to Joan Annie saw Joan silently crying, knowing Joan had been struggling with blaming herself for Annie getting shit Annie's anger rose " now get the hell out of my life and Joan's house !" Annie yelled ,Danielle turned angrily storming from the house.  
Once Danielle had left Annie picked up her crutches standing to move over to Joan in the recliner, Annie sat on the arm rest pulling Joan into a hug Annie repeated " Joan it's okay, we're okay "turning Joan pulled Annie closer to her burying her head in Annie's shoulder Joan whispered "she's right" , hearing Joan's defeated tone anger Annie who angrily growled " no she isn't right just like Elaine isn't right, neither one of us got the other shot we weren't holding the gun, you didn't pull the trigger and we are both okay now"  
Joan nodded still crying , the hug didn't end, Annie whispered to Joan " come on let's go upstairs you should rest, my niece or nephew needs there beauty sleep" Joan nodded standing to leave when the door bell rang again, sighing she went to the door to collect the Indian food they'd ordered taking it back into Annie they sat eating Joan was yet to say a word, when dinner was done Annie made Joan go up stairs with her they both laid on Joan and Arthur's bed contemplating recent events, they both drifted off to sleep. Which is how Arthur found them late that night.

_I have been having some difficulties developing the plot, and was wonder __**wether or not I should continue**__ this story, any opinion is welcome please tell me what you think cheers _


	12. Back to work

12) back to work  
4 weeks later Joan and Annie were back at work, Annie was stuck on desk duty for another 2 weeks and Joan's pregnancy was announced forcing her on to restricted duties.  
Today was January 23rd and the DPD would be receiving 4 green agents fresh from the farm , the news of new agents has every one in a bad mood, all the seasoned agents were trying to seem busy once they had arrived at Langley.  
Joan and Annie walked in together Annie was no longer on crutches although her leg was still in a brace and sometimes very painful ,Joan on the other had just had her cast removed and her arm was not causing her any trouble she was now 5 months pregnant and showing a small bump, walking together up to Joan's office the girls were having a light hearted conversation about the new recruits , "why do we need more agents ?" Annie complained voicing the unasked question that had been circling around the office for the past week ,  
" I don't know Annie, I just got their files and when I tried convincing Arthur to put them in another department the DNI ordered me to have them and got mad at me for trying to put them into another department" Joan replied  
"But Joan we don't need any more agents we do fine on our own!" Whined Annie  
"I know that Annie but orders are orders and you may have to show them around with Auggie" Joan confessed quietly  
"Joan!" Annie began to complain  
"I know you don't want to but your the only field agent available"  
"I won't be if you cleared me " complained Annie  
"You know I can't clear you and your still not healed properly and the doctor doesn't want you to drive yet" answered Joan  
"But-" Annie began  
"Annie, we both don't have a choice I am sorry"  
"He couldn't of shot me in the arm , no just had to be my leg, if he shot me In the arm I'd be back on duty" Annie mumbled  
"Annie don't let Auggie or the shrinks hear you talking like that you may never be clear" Joan answered amusedly the both laughed  
"Fine, I'll show them around but you owe me a coffee " Annie said as she left Joan's side to approach her desk .  
Joan proceeded towards her office looking towards the door she noticed two young women and two men waiting at the door, sighing she turned around and called "Annie , Auggie my office" , Joan then proceeded to her door and address the four waiting "your the newbies?" They all nodded "alright come into my office and take a seat" , turning Joan opened the door walked to sit behind her desk and watched as the four newbies nervously took a seat in front of her, she left the blinds closed , just as she was about to speak a knock came at her door "come in Annie" Joan said, the door opened and the newbies watched as a young blonde haired woman entered with a brunette man holding a laser cane.  
"How did you know it was us and not one of the others?" Asked Annie amusedly  
"I guess I have Annie espn" Joan spoke they each chuckled ,while the newbies watch in fear, Annie lead Auggie to a chair Joan had moved over for him, whilst Annie moved to sit on the cupboard behind Joan .  
Addressing the newbies Joan spoke "I am Joan Campbell the director of the DPD and the two who just entered are Auggie from tech ops and Annie she's a field agent , what are your names "  
The newbies looked at eAch other when a young brunette woman spoke "I am Ricky heir "  
A tall blonde man followed her lead "Markus gill"  
Followed by a redheaded woman " Alexis Penn" and finally a brunette man "Amon sox"  
Once the introductions were over Auggie spoke "Joan your not going to do this to me again are you?"  
Annie snickered whilst Joan replied "yes Auggie i am"  
"But Joan I am really busy"  
"Oh really?" Joan asked raising eyebrow  
"Yes Joan lots of work to do"  
"It will have to wait" Joan spoke In her boss tone, effectively scaring the newbies .  
Turning back to the newbies Joan addressed them " you all are nothing in the agency, your at the bottom of the food chain you will do everything that is asked of you from any of the other agents in this department they have all been here a hell of a lot longer then You and will probably be here long after your gone that is if you survive your first day here, is that clear?" Joan voice was icy holding unsaid threats .  
The four newbies gulped nodding at Joan "good" Joan replied turning her back on the newbies Joan faced Annie rolling her eyes Annie chuckled slightly and Joan spoke "show them around please"  
"Yes Joan " Annie replied Standing to leave Joan called "oh Annie , make sure you get them set with everyone's coffee orders and bring me a tea back please" Joan asked  
"Hey you owe me a coffee Joan " Annie laughed  
"I'll owe you another " Joan answered  
"Ok fine , the usual?" Annie asked  
"Yea and Annie ?" Joan asked as Annie turned to leave  
Turning back Annie addressed the newbies "go wait in the hall" they all scurried out quickly, Auggie follow ing  
"what do you need ?" Annie asked  
"Double choc muffin, please?" Asked Joan  
"You skipped breakfast again didn't you ?" Annie questioned raising an eyebrow  
"Y-yes" Joan said quietly  
"Joan! You can't skip meals anymore your eating for two" Annie reprimanded lightly  
"I know I was in a hurry and forgot " Joan said quietly as tears came to her eyes "I am already failing at being a mother" she whispered to herself but Annie heard it  
Annie moved to Joan spinning her around to face her Annie whispered determinedly "no you are not failing at anything Joan , you will be a great mother and don't worry about it , but if your in a hurry to get to work for any reason text or call me and I'll get you whatever you need okay?"  
"I am sorry, thanks Annie " Joan said wiping her eyes  
"Hey don't apologise and don't thank me just promise you'll tell me straight away when you need something that's my niece or nephew in there " Annie said touching Joan bump receiving a kick in reply this caused them both to chuckle,  
"I promise " Joan said back , Annie nodded hugged Joan and said "I'll go teach them coffe runs first okay?"  
"You don't have to Annie I can wait"  
"Nope, I'll get it now ; no arguments " Annie said using her bossy tone which was very similar to Joan's . Annie left quickly not giving Joan a chance to argue further .

About ten minutes later Annie and Auggie walked back into the DPD with Joan's tea and muffin , as well as coffees for the other operatives,  
"Why didn't you give the other operatives their coffees while we are down here?" Asked Markus gill  
Annie froze In her steps towards Joan's office "because Markus when you do coffee runs the boss always gets hers first, you don't give anyone theirs until Joan has hers it's the unspoken rule. " Annie said back , Markus looked around to see operatives nodding their heads in agreement .  
On arrival to Joan's office Annie opened the door to find Joan yelling at an operative , when Joan finished the operative ran from the room . Annie silently gave Joan her tea and muffin, squeezed her shoulder and left the room to go back to the newbies.  
When Annie reached where Auggie stood with the newbies she heard one ask "is she always like that?" Auggie and Annie choose to ignore the question and finished showing them around.  
)$&))&?)&),()'

A few hours later a new mission had begun and Joan had sent Alexis penn on it with a more season operative. In the tech ops room Annie and Auggie sat providing support to the two field operatives . Markus entered the room bringing coffee, "at Starbucks I found out the Joan is the ice queen, why would she send Alexis into the field and not me. Stupid bitch , gosh I hate her" Markus said under hie breath not realising Annie had heard him.  
Annie stood up turned to Markus she said in her bossy tone "what did you say?" Adding a threatening glare , Markus told Annie what he'd said about Joan  
"What right do you have.?" Annie asked  
"Excuse me?" Markus replied  
"You haven't been working here for more then a few hours and that gives you the right to call your boss names ? And say you hate her cause you missed out on a mission well too bad not every newbie gets a mission for months and your friend Alexis wouldn't be on the mission if I went " Annie said  
"So she is a bitch and you didn't go because your an unfit operative " sneered Markus  
"No idiot I didn't go because I got shot a few weeks back and i hate to break it to you but Joan was one of the best field operatives the agency has ever had and me well I am too ask anyone. You have no right what so ever to call Joan or any of us names if and that's a big if you reach mine or Joan's status you will have earned that right . " Annie said icily her tone grown significantly higher but she wasn't yelling .  
"Bitch" Markus mumbled before leaving the room, Annie sighed and sat back Down.  
"Wow your like a mini Joan" replied Auggie  
Annie rolled her eyes, turning back to watch the monitors. News of Annie dressing down the new operative had circled through all the departments in under ten minutes , so it was no surprise to Annie when Arthur walked into Joan's office and said "so I heard this funny thing earlier"  
Joan raised an eyebrow whilst Annie rolled her eyes "what'd you hear?" Annie asked  
"Oh just that our very own ice princess is a mini Joan , capable of giving a newbie a proper dressing down". Arthur was trying to hold back laughter ,  
Joan laughed looking at Annie "a mini Joan?" She asked  
"Dammit Auggie " Annie cursed, Joan and Arthur burst into a fit of laughter  
Once they calmed down Annie explained "that newbie Markus was being rude and calling Joan names whining that he didn't get the mission I told him off then he said I was an unfit operative and that was why I wasn't on the mission so I may have said that Joan and I are some of the best operatives the agency had seen " Annie said the last part sheepishly looking carefully up at Joan  
"It's the truth" Joan said laughing as Arthur agreed  
"But that doesn't explain the 'mini Joan' thing" Arthur said  
"When Markus left tech ops Auggie said your like a mini Joan , I guess someone overheard and now it's one of my nicknames" Annie responded ,this caused everyone to fall into a fit of giggles .


End file.
